


i could marry that smile you're wearing

by starsinoureyes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece, Love, M/M, Romance, Slave Harry, Slave Trade, aristocratic Louis, i don't think i've developed any of these characters, i know you only read this stuff because of that, i'm sorry i'm such a shitty writer, it's only mentioned and off screen but i have to put it here because triggers, mentiones of pederastry, other boys appear as well, pederastry is essentially paedophilia, sexy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinoureyes/pseuds/starsinoureyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is lost in his thoughts. Harry has found his new purpose in life. Both meet very unexpectedly and it is all full of cliches you can expect. </p><p> </p><p>Ancient Greece AU - Louis as a member of aristocracy and Harry as a common slave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Posting things I've written so far, in case you like it.  
> This is a very much work in progress.
> 
> hit me up on tumblr: justmefeelingtherain.

“There are such wide abysses now of space and land between us. But we love each other.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

There is no more noble task for any boy from an aristocratic family who has just passed the age of adulthood in the city of Athens than to pursue a career in politics.

Louis knows this.

His parents know this.

And the whole goddamned society expects that.

Sure, politics and meetings in Assembly are noble things, but… there are surely better things he could be doing with his time? And there is probably some other ambitious and educated aristocratic boy of age with more drachmas than brains who is willing to take his place in the Assembly and listen to propositions of new laws by men who are going either blind or deaf?

There are 6 000 people in the Assembly, for Zeus’ sake. They wouldn’t miss Louis at all.

Pericles himself said (he overheard his father talking with some of his clients, he never met the man) this is a time of prosperity in their world and Athens as a polis is the centre of Greece and the world they know, and every free and honourable man should take his part in the Assembly to prolong that.

Right.

Like he has been anywhere further than Ionian Isles.

That right there is the problem. It seems to Louis that every military leader in every city-state today has only seen the areas in and around the Mediterranean Sea. He remembers his teacher’s lesson when he was twelve about other faraway lands and seas. You could travel all your life but still not reach the end and not experience all the wonders there are in the world, he said. Louis was fascinated. The life and wonders he discovered in Athens alone were amazing and fulfilling.

Ah, well.

At least up until a year ago they were.

 In the last year or so something inside of him was itching for a change. In the span of a year (must be around the time when his beard started to grow, now that he thinks about it more) the things he loved to see - the markets in agora or shiny public statues - did not make him wonder anymore. Nothing occupied his attention for more than a day.

This new curse has been weighting on his shoulders for many months. He was irritated and mad – more at himself than anything else. He had no idea what to do. His father’s suggestions of early planning to join the Assembly were not an option. Period.

His long walks on the Athens’ agora usually seemed to disperse his thoughts and leave his mind blank. Not this time though.

 

If you have never been on Athens’ agora on a sunny early spring day, then what you will most certainly see there might not be your cup of ambrosia if you hate crowds. And that is the first thing you’ll see there- people everywhere; passing next to you, stalling in front of you, some more daring might even push you if you’re in their way- heads and faces all around.

Louis liked it. Hades’ pants, he loved it.

He loved how spacious it is, with different buildings being scattered around but not one was big enough to take the view of the open sky above him. You were trapped but you were free or at least yearning to be. Louis’ can’t really explain the sensation.

Despite the stranger’s usual prejudice about Athens’ agora, it wasn’t a market. Well, it is an agora and people do have some stalls around here, but it’s not a typical agora (not that Louis can tell what a typical agora is, since he hasn’t been anywhere besides Athens and some small parts of the countryside-he huffed an irritated breath). There are several temples; dedicated to some gods other than Athena-so no one would be offended, fairly large odeion, a smaller library and some other buildings Louis can’t put a name on.

All in all, it was a huge place. And usually it was packed with people. Today, for some reason the crowd wasn’t as big and he could easily just stand and watch. He couldn’t decide which he liked better.

He watched the merchants standing behind their little stalls on the hot April day trying to catch a shade next to a long stretch of houses that were closing the side of the agora which had no public buildings. Louis was standing at the very entrance of the public square and watched the shabby traders fuss over fish that was very likely to get spoiled if it weren’t sold immediately when his gaze flickered over poor wives passing next to him and carrying the goods for their households. Louis’ mouth frowned without his mind’s approval at the sight of them hunching down with big baskets and pottery in their hands. Their bare feet were covered with blisters and thin layer of dirt. He was kicked out of his sympathetic thought –literally kicked – by children coming behind him and pushing him out of their way. One of the younger ones kicked him lightly with his small dirty foot which made his friends laugh and giggle as they waited for him few feet away. Louis simply smiled and patted the young thing on his head which resulted in the small boy frowning at him and pointing out his tongue then joining his friends. They all resumed to their game, dancing around and hiding around amphorae that were displayed by one of the stalls. Sun was high on the pale blue sky; its radiating heat was prickling on Louis’ exposed skin. Every little corner was sunlit. Like the opposite of the night that goes the darkest right before dawn, Louis thought. The streets smelled distinctively of freshly picked grapes and olive oil mixing on the edges with sweat and dirt.

It smelled like Athens.

Just as Louis turned right towards the main road that went up on the Acropolis - wanting to see the progress the workers were making on that new temple Pericles ordered - he saw two of his father’s business partners in a deep conversation in the middle of the street, each accompanied with their buffest slaves. And the second he recognised them, he ran in the opposite direction and hid in one of the side streets.

Louis, you are an epitome of subtlety, he thought as he ducked behind the last row of amphorae that were on display and peeked behind them to see whether the men spotted him. He couldn’t see them well from this distance and Louis wanted to either congratulate himself or slap himself. Congratulate himself for being far away enough so he couldn’t see their ugly faces or smell their toxic body odour, and slap himself because it will be much harder to see them in the crowd-although it wasn’t full of people as usual- there were still enough people to cover their footprints.

Louis grimaced as he saw Denio laugh at something Clausus said, shaking his hand forcefully.

He loathed them. They were greedy wolves who jumped on the first opportunity to separate innocent men from their hardly earned money. Louis’ father was a wise man no doubt, but he got himself involved in the mess that came with when you’re a partner to Denio and Clausus. Louis saw right through them the second he met them. Their stance and eyeing up their prey as they talked to someone, sweetened accent on their words and fake politeness were everything that gave them away. His anger and hatred was fuelled more because Denio tried to make Louis his _eromenos_ when Louis was thirteen. Luckily, his father sent him to learn mathematics from a renowned teacher on the outskirts of Athens and Denio found himself another young boy to be his lover before anything really happened. Louis was lucky and he thanked his lucky stars for that. Yet, even after all the years Denio didn’t stop ogling him every time they met somewhere in the city, probably wishing he could try again.

And Louis is determined to not let him do that.

Finally, with several stiff bows the men parted their ways and disappeared in the crowd, none of them going to the side street where Louis was. Middle-aged merchant was looking at him with a trace of annoyance but didn’t say anything because one look at Louis’ clothes gave away his status and the man feared that saying anything would get him in trouble. Louis apologised for disturbing and paced down the side street, afraid to go back in case he might meet his father’s partners again.

 

Anyway. He decided to take advantage of the new course of events and explore the street. Looking around him, Louis’ forehead wrinkled with curiosity. In twenty two years of his life, he doesn’t seem to remember this part of Athens. It excited him in a way, and he held on to it, knowing in his gut that the excitement won’t last long. Nothing lasts long these days.

The street was long and not as wide as the other streets that led to the agora. Houses and buildings were framing it neatly, white stone shining blindly on the sun. All windows were shut tightly - covered with fabrics or wooden boards. It was fairly quiet. Not many people were walking down it as well.  

Louis heard a man yelling twenty feet from him. He was standing on a wooden stool and several men were tied next to him. Louis’ feet stopped moving and he listened closely to the man’s words.

‘’Young slaves for sale! Athletic, young and hard-working! 35 drachmas each!’’ silver-haired man on the stool shouted. There were no potential buyers in the close proximity, despite his efforts. Seeing slave trade was nothing new to Louis. Every aristocratic man is used to this. _His_ family had ten slaves in their house.

But just as Louis wanted to move along down the street and see the ways his countrymen were spending their day, several things happened. First, the slave-trader stepped off his stool. Then one of the tied men pulled the rope nailed in the ground which led to the slave-trader’s backside meeting the ground. As the slave-trader tried to catch his breath and stand back on his feet, the tied man quickly worked on the knots around his wrists. He looked like a caged animal fighting for his life; all muscles and blind energy. Louis’ excitement grew in the very centre of his being and he was astonished by this slave’s actions. He never saw anything like this before. He never saw anyone quite like _him_ before. The other tied men were just as shocked by the events, looking at the slave and keeping quiet, trying to be as invisible as possible. Almost as if they knew that the man’s effort would be useless. The slave-trader was quicker even with his rather rounded shape and obvious lack of balance and stamina, and as soon as he got back on his feet, he slapped the struggling man who fell on his knees. Slave-trader came behind him and tightened the rope around his wrists and forearms.

Louis’ feet worked without consulting his mind again and dragged him right to the slave-trader’s stall. He looked at the slave on his knees and then at the slave-trader drinking from a small ampullae. Slave’s face was hidden behind his sweaty curly hair and his head was bowed in defeat. He was fairly young and muscular judging by his appearance, only wearing a small piece of dirty cloth around his hips and breathing heavily. The other slaves were now carefully watching Louis.

‘’You should keep a better eye on your goods, my good man.’’ Louis commented as the slave-trader put down the ampullae. Slave-trader grinned and stepped closer to Louis. He slapped the troublesome slave between his shoulder blades and the man winced.

‘’He’s always the trouble. Always trying to escape. I’m sick of him really.’’ Slave-trader admitted. He pursed his lips and scratched the back of his neck. ‘’Wanting to get rid of him ever since he came in my possession.’’

Louis crossed his arms on his chest and studied the slave some more. He couldn’t be older than nineteen or twenty years. He was shaking slightly, out of fear or because he was still out of breath, Louis couldn’t tell. And judging by his pale skin, he was not from Athens. Louis was sure of that. Maybe came from the mountains. His deep breaths and muscular appearance reminded Louis of taming wild horses in his family’s rural estate. Fire in their eyes as they tried to brake free, hair on their necks flowing through the air as they propped themselves on their rear legs- muscles flexing under their skin and veins sticking out. Then the slave looked up and Louis’ eyes met a pair of vibrant green.

Young, _very_ young indeed. And beautiful.

Uncharacteristically beautiful for a common slave, Louis thought as he examined his features. Slave-trader paid more attention to Louis as the latter took more time scrutinising his burden.

‘’Tell you what; I’ll give you that one for twenty drachmas. Cheapest price you won’t find.’’ Slave-trader offered. Louis chuckled.

‘’You’re trying to sell me a damaged product? What if he runs away from me after I buy him?’’ Louis said and slave-trader shrugged.

‘’He’s difficult but hard-working. He has big hands and can carry twice as much as any of the others.’’ Slave-trader said and motioned with his head towards the other four men who were silently watching the development of the situation. Louis looked at the others. One of them, also pale as the troublesome slave with short brown hair had a worried expression and his lips were forming a thin line. Almost as if he wanted to protect his counter-part from Louis or the slave-trader, Louis wasn’t sure. He glanced back at the slave in front of him. The slave hasn’t moved his gaze from Louis. His face was stern and plump chapped lips were now forming a straight line. It was a very odd thing for some reason to Louis. He was feeling unsettled in the way he was being looked at, piercing gaze going right through him. With no disdain or anything similar, just looking right through Louis as if he were made of very thin fabric.

Louis considered for a moment or two and then patted a small leathered pouch on the inside of his tunic. The feeling in the pit of his stomach rose to his chest. He didn’t want another slave; he didn’t need one at least. This man just wanted to be free. Louis could keep his excited feeling for a while and do a nice thing for an untamed human-shaped horse. Couldn’t he?

‘’How much for his freedom?’’ Louis asked. Slave-trader’s mouth slacked and furrowed his brows in confusion.

‘’Freedom? He’s a slave.’’ Slave-trader said simply. Louis let out an exasperated sigh.

‘’I’m aware. How much does he owe you? How much for his freedom?’’ Louis stressed the last words out, looking sharply at slave-trader. He could feel slave’s eyes burning holes on his face as he probably watched Louis from the ground. Louis didn’t dare to check. Slave-trader raised his hands in defeat.

‘’You are a very strange young man. 50 drachmas.’’ he said, observing Louis more carefully. He probably thought Louis is insane. Louis felt a bit insane, if he were perfectly honest.

Louis rummaged through his leathered pouch and counted 50 drachmas.

‘’Take him.’’ slave-trader mumbled and undid the knots on the slave’s rope around his wrists as Louis gave him the silver coins. Slave got on his feet and scrutinized Louis carefully with his gaze once more; with certain admiration, confusion and relief all together mixed on his young face. There were traces of a faint smile tugging on his lips. As no one spoke once in their mutual staring contest, Louis nodded at him once, letting him know he’s free to run in any direction he wanted to go. Maybe go home if he wanted. If he even had one.

Slave didn’t move an inch. Why wasn’t he moving?

Louis shrugged, words failing to come out of his mouth –which was very uncharacteristically for him but he was suddenly feeling so tired. Because of his parents, his life, and now this slave/wild horse who is unwilling to run away.

Louis thanked the trader and went back the way he came from, checking from time to time whether Denio or Clausus were in his vicinity. Instead he noticed a shadow behind him and footsteps in synch with his. He turned around, expecting his worst fears coming true, prepared to make a lame excuse so he won’t have to talk to them for more than it’s necessary or if his mental state allows him to behave properly long enough in public. Instead he was mildly surprised to see the slave he freed few minutes ago. Why in the Poseidon’s name was he following him? Didn’t he have a home he had to run back to?

The way he was expectantly looking at Louis was mildly entertaining to Louis. Like a child trying to ask his parents for permission or something.  

‘’Why are you not running away?’’ he asked him after a minute or two they spent just looking at each other. Slave put his hands behind his back and looked at Louis solemnly.

‘’You bought me.’’ he answered, his voice was slow and deep, but with a lingering excitement. Louis imagined if turtles could talk, they’d probably have his voice.  Louis looked at him with furrowed brow. What is he trying to say?

‘’No.’’ Louis said, ‘’I paid your debt. You are free to go. I don’t need a slave.’’ He motioned with his hands like he’s trying to scare away a pigeon that came in his way.

‘’I am now in _your_ debt, master.’’

Louis winced at the title. How could someone who was so desperate to flee be so calm and official when a fool like Louis repays his debt and releases him of the ropes? What were his intentions? This slave puzzled Louis. In more ways than he was willing to admit to himself now.

‘’Someone who struggles for freedom when he’s tied, must be running towards her when his arms are no longer tied.’’ Louis spoke. Slave was still looking at him.

‘’That is right. But I am closer to complete freedom while I’m in your service.’’ He answered. Louis’ still didn’t understand. Who is this man? He stepped closer to the slave.

‘’You want to serve me?’’ Louis asked. Slave nodded. Louis’ crossed his arms on his chest and studied the man in front of him again. Were the gods playing tricks on him? Did Athena have a brilliant plan for him or she just wanted to test his sanity? It seemed to Louis like this was the beginning of something significant.

‘’What is your name?’’ he asked. He observed the way slave’s lips twitched at the question and how he ducked his head to look at the ground, nervousness seeping from his tall frame.

‘’My previous master called me Long Boy.’’ Slave mumbled.

‘’Is that your name?’’ Louis asked again. Slave shook his head.

‘’My name is Harry. That is what my mother calls me.’’ Slave answered. So he has a mother. Who’s probably waiting on him to come home. Louis was suppressing the urge to just shoo him and tell him to go take care of her. Instead, he nodded. If this fellow wants to serve him, then Louis will not be the one to tell him no. He probably has a very valid reason for his behaviour. He’s hiding something, Louis thought as he took a long look on the man in front of him. He will get that out of him. This young boy probably has stories to tell. And Louis will demand to hear every single one of them. This can actually turn out to be a good thing for them both.

‘’Alright. You can serve in my house. But…’’Louis raised his pointer finger at Harry, ‘’if you ever want to leave, at any point during your service, you can. I paid your debts and you are a free man. This stays between us.’’ Louis warned him.

Harry smiled brightly and something in Louis’ chest tugged.

‘’As you wish, _master_.’’ Harry said, stressing Louis’ title teasingly and earning a swat on the shoulder from him.

The excited feeling in Louis’ chest didn’t let go of him even when he came back home.

 

*-*

 

To say Louis’ father was displeased when he heard Louis got a new slave will be an understatement. He was furious.

‘’Why in the name of Zeus did you get a new slave? We bought you Zoë a week ago!’’ Louis’ father protested, fisting his palms on his sides to emphasize his disapproval. Louis sighed.

‘’She is a woman. I can’t have a woman slave because I’m not a boy anymore.’’ Louis argued. It was the best cover-up story he could think of on the way back from agora. It was weak and full of holes but he had no other choice if he wanted to help Harry. His father started to massage his temple with his thumb and index finger.

‘’That is no excuse. I had a woman slave when I started growing beard. You’re just keen on spending all the extra money I give you, careless boy.’’

‘’Father.’’ Louis said, his voice flat and tone too formal for this conversation. ’’I am entering the age for marriage. What kind of message are we sending to the state when a man ready for marriage has a slave-girl to bathe him? What does that say about us, huh? And to Athenian fathers with possible marriage arrangements?’’

Louis knew he made a point his father can’t ignore now and he will get to keep Harry in the house. He just tried to remain calm and not to smile about his victory. His father looked at him with a puzzled expression; his eyes were scanning Louis to detect if he had any other intentions behind. Being Louis’ father for twenty two years made him cautious of any of his son’s plans because they mostly included a lot of mischief and juvenile behaviour. Louis tried very hard not to show off anything in his stance or his eyes. Then his father sighed and crossed his arms on his chest.

‘’Very well then. I guess you have a point. He… he will stay. He will work in the house.’’ Louis’ father said and took a good look at Harry who was standing behind Louis the whole time. His expression didn’t change during the entire conversation, almost as if his thoughts were miles away. Louis expectantly turned around and nodded at him. Harry nodded back solemnly. Louis’ father left them alone, tossing a short ‘tell Madia to show him his work’ on his way out. Louis smiled at Harry, utterly pleased by the events. He slapped him playfully on the shoulder.

‘’Come on, cheer up. You’ll be out of here in no time when you see how much work you’ll have to do.’’ Louis twitted, looking at him and expecting a tinge of energy he saw on the street from him.

‘’I’m planning on staying here as long as I can.’’ Harry responded and Louis’ smile faltered on his lips.

‘’That is what you keep saying. But why? Don’t you want to be free? Go home?’’ Louis asked. That is when Harry’s lips curled into a small smile and Louis’ stomach turned upside down. Was he feeling sick from the sun?

‘’Freedom is my deepest wish, master. I can’t thank you enough for what you’ve done, and this is the least I can do to show my gratitude.’’ Harry declared, bringing his hands to the front and entwining his fingers.

‘’It’s not necessary, as I’ve said before. Free men don’t have to work.’’ Louis was feeling a bit annoyed now. Did he not ask very specific questions yet this person wants to drive him insane with his vague answers. Freedom, freedom, I want to work for you. Ox’s ass. Harry is planning something. And Louis wanted in.

‘’It’s better to work for you than working in the mine.’’ Harry said taking a quick look around. ‘’Much cleaner none the less.’’ Then he looked at Louis again. ‘’Much better company for sure.’’ Harry smiled knowingly and Louis would usually make a very nice sarcastic remark but the way Harry is looking at him only made his cheeks begin to burn. Louis coughs to get a firmer grip on his thoughts.

‘’Yes, sure. Whatever. I know you’re hiding something.’’ Louis warned him light-heartedly with a pointed finger at Harry’s chest. ‘’Madia will show you around. And clean up for dinner. You belong to me now and you’re serving _me_.’’ Louis said and walked backwards towards a side door to the courtyard, wiggling his eyebrows at the same time. Harry smiled at him.


	2. II

The next week and a half went pretty ordinary for Louis’ family. His father was entertaining his friends as usual, his mother was teaching his oldest sisters how to spin thread, Madia was taking care of his baby brother and sister and he was learning about his father’s business with Zayn. Everything was ordinary but for Louis it was everything but ordinary. Having Harry’s presence in the house seemed to lift a little the weight he’s been dragging for months and he caught himself smiling more than usual. The young man is very entertaining, Louis had to admit. And unlike any slave he has ever seen. He has seen him play and smile to the twin babies when Harry thought no one was looking, heard him sing quietly while he was cleaning the dining room floor after one of his father’s dinners and at one occasion caught him reading.

 ‘’You can read?’’ Louis said when he saw Harry curled up in a corner of the store room, with his nose buried in a short piece of parchment. Harry’s head shot up at Louis and his eyes went wide as he tried to hide the evidence of his misdoing behind his back. Harry’s body relaxed as he straightened in front of Louis and when he realised it’s Louis in front of him. The only light coming in the room was from two small windows placed near the roof, and one ray of sunshine was playing with curls in Harry’s hair, lighting the side of his face and dipping the other in small shade. Louis had to fix his tunic suddenly around his hips.

 ‘’Harry?’’

‘’I apologize, master. It was rude of me to take any of your possessions without your consent. Yo-you can punish me if you want.’’ Harry offered with a small smile. He was only saying that in case there was someone coming behind Louis.

Louis smiled.

‘’I’m alone, Harry.’’ He assured him and stepped closer. Harry let out a breath of relief.

‘’Thank gods. I thought I’ll be in serious trouble.’’

Louis tilted his head to the side. ‘’You’re getting more presumptuous, young Harry. I could change my mind any day now and sell you to state. You’ll be working in those mines in no time.’’ His tone was cheerful and he poked Harry’s side, making the slightly taller man giggle like a little girl.

‘’But who will be there to clean your greasy chin after lunch?’’ Harry raised his eyebrows, mirth glistening in his eyes. Louis was ready to make an argument before Harry added: ’’Or bathe you the way you like it?’’ and Louis’ voice was strangled in his throat. The words were accompanied with Harry’s eyes quickly glancing somewhere down Louis’ body and a wide grin. Louis clears his throat and drops his gaze.

They’re friends, of course they are. With Harry he feels free and they fit together so easily with their banter and small talks in the house, but there were always these additions on Harry’s (and sometimes on Louis’) part that went a bit over friendly conversation and made Louis’ knees wobble. Is that a good thing? It is a good thing, Louis decided.

He looked at the younger boy carefully. Light was still shining on his messy hair and part of his pretty face and his eyes were a very nice shade of green. Louis is growing very fond of his slave, indeed.

 ‘’Tell me where did you learn to read and why didn’t you tell me?’’ Louis sat on one of the stools and motioned to Harry to do the same. Harry was half a head taller than Louis and evidently bigger, but the way he looked like right now he could be smaller than a mouse. With his hunched back, hair in his eyes and arms pressed tightly to his sides. Louis took a deep breath. He knew this propensity of Harry’s every time Louis did something unusual to how the normal aristocrats would treat the help.

Every time Louis stumbled upon Harry in the house and they were alone, they tended to talk about mundane things and laugh at nothings. Louis enjoyed Harry’s company and paid great attention to Harry’s thoughts. He was much delighted as Harry reciprocated the feeling and Louis treated Harry as his equal and made sure Harry is aware of that (which he already was, but Louis liked to remind him).

Of course nothing came without complications. And Louis’ relationship with Harry for the most part wasn’t normal in the society’s eyes.

Louis’ family is very influential and rich and people pay close attention to their actions inside and out of their home. If anyone knew that the heir to his father’s business and estate is becoming close friends with a common slave, it will not go well. Slaves were treated like the help in Athens, an extra pair of hands that cleaned their dishes or entertainment. His father might lose all respect for Louis and banish him. Harry is aware of that as well, Louis guesses, and that is why he is skittish as he sits down next to Louis and is glancing towards the door. Harry respects Louis that much that he doesn’t want to jeopardize Louis’ relationship with his family. Louis wanted to keep this boy in his life forever.

Harry handed him the parchment he was reading as he sat down. Louis examined the writing.

‘’Ah, Homer. You are clearly a man of taste.’’ Louis teased him. Harry smiled shyly. ‘’This is actually my favourite part. When Patroclus goes to fight the Trojans in Achilles armour? It was very brave and very stupid.’’ Louis commented. Harry played with his cuticles next to him.

‘’But he didn’t want to sit around doing nothing while his countrymen were dying. It was very noble.’’ Harry said quietly. Louis gave him one of his sweetest looks. The ones you give children when you try not to tell him the harsh truth about real life.

‘’That is because Achilles was a stubborn idiot. What did he think when he lent him his armour? That Patroclus was going to clean it for the time he finally decides to join them?’’ Louis said.

‘’Achilles loved Patroclus! He was absolutely mad with grief after they told him what happened. He avenged him!’’ Harry argued. Louis nodded.

‘’True. But that doesn’t make him less selfish. He didn’t want to fight because Agamemnon took his slave-girl. When Patroclus was his childhood friend. Which one of them survived? Not Patroclus.’’ Louis said and put the parchment on the baskets next to him. His attention was completely on Harry and that is when his palms started to sweat. He is definitely going to need a physician to check what is wrong with him.

‘’I agree. Loyalty is important.’’ Harry nodded to emphasize his point. ‘’But Achilles didn’t send Patroclus to his death on purpose. He tried to protect him, he loved him. Cared for him more than he did for Briseis, probably. Would Helen stay with Menelaus? Even after she fell in love with Paris? Because of loyalty?’’ Harry remarked. Louis raised his eyebrows.

‘’You’re saying that love outdoes loyalty?’’

Harry tilted his head. ‘’Well… I’m saying that people have their priorities. And it seems to me that they all chose love. It is powerful. It destroyed one nation and put another into power. If I were Helen I’d chase that powerful thing. Wherever it leads me.’’

‘’Harry, if anything you are as beautiful as Helen.’’ Louis said and Harry’s cheeks went bright pink.

‘’You are saying I’m a woman?’’ Harry complained, but his voice was light and amused. Harry is so enchanting and nothing like any other slave Louis’ ever seen.

‘’I’m saying if Helen were born as a male, she’d definitely have your features.’’ Louis explained and Harry’s smile went so wide his cheeks made tiny holes. Louis gasped quietly at the sight. He has seen wonderful sculptures in his friend’s houses and some of them were brilliantly portraying the physical ideal the society appreciated. Defined muscles, long body, large hands - Louis could easily compare those works with Harry’s aesthetics. Harry was his personal walking and talking work of art. The boy had the body of an athlete and a mind of a philosopher.

Then another thing sparked in Louis’ mind. He gave Harry time, didn’t want to pressure him into saying anything before Louis was sure Harry trusted him completely but he still wondered. He wanted to know about Harry’s plans. He wanted to know Harry.

‘’Tell me about your past, Harry. Where did you learn to speak about Homer’s works like this? Where are you from?’’ _How I have not met you before_ , he thinks but keeps to himself. Harry leaned his elbows on his thighs. Louis pretends he didn’t notice muscles flex on Harry’s back which shot a warm feeling to his stomach.

‘’That is a long story. Some parts of it are sad. I’m not sure you’d like to listen to that.’’ Harry said, the look on his face wistful and sad. Louis patted his forearm.

‘’Time is all I have. I just want to understand you.’’ He admitted and Harry’s features softened.

‘’Well then…’’Harry started and smiled before he’s gone serious. He told Louis how he lived in a village miles and miles up north from Athens, away from the Greeks and their colonies. It was a flat land, full of crops and forests with trees which trunks were as wide as three grown men. Peaceful and beautiful land. Then, when Harry reached his fourteenth summer, a strange illness spread and killed half of the people, so Harry and his family had no choice but to migrate south. They reached a coast and decided to settle in the rubble of unforgiving and poor soil. They worked very hard: his sister, his mother and him - to adjust to the new land. After few months they stumbled upon a Greek colony and joined them. The colony was called Tragurion. All they could do was work as slaves or trade because they were strangers, not born or migrated from a Greek polis. His sister and his mother started to work for a rich trader, and Harry worked on construction for the public buildings. He was good at it. Not given any big works because he was still fairly young but still, he would have felt important or at least good enough if it wasn’t for the beatings. He was getting beaten regularly. For minor offences (he stole bread and fish once because his sister was starving) or when his master felt like hitting something. Most nights he cried in his sister’s shoulder while his mother tried to ease the pain and the bruising.

Two summers passed when boats arrived. They were trading for days with the people of the colony, introducing themselves as Athenians. Harry was collecting an older worker’s tool on the main square as one of the traders was passing by. He was very interested in Harry and soon Harry found himself on a boat to Athens. He was bought by this trader as his entertainment on the boat. His mother and sister had to stay in Tragurion. Harry hasn’t spent a day without his family before that. He argued, begged them to come with, and pleaded his master to take them with him.  He had no choice. But soon Harry found out just how much freedom the owner of a Greek boat has and how far the exploitation of the slaves could go. Boat was big. There were a lot of people on it- from different regions, mostly slaves like him. Harry worked in the kitchen by day, with a nice heavily built man and by night he visited his new master’s sleeping room where he was used for things he thought he’ll only do to his future spouse. His master taught him to read for a counter-favour and assured him this is how things are done in all of Greece. Yet, that didn’t explain Harry why other men and slaves talked in whispers as he passed by and laughed in his face. He arrived to Athens several weeks later and immediately upon his arrival he was left on the street. Without an explanation from his master.  

He wandered the streets, with no money, and no home. He started to work in a quarry few miles away from Athens. It was hard work and irregular meals, but it was something. And after four summers, several of his co-workers and himself were replaced by wooden machinery that did the work twice as fast. That is how he ended up with a slave-trader in Athens.

 

Louis was carefully listening to Harry the entire time and watched how his expressions changed from happy and nostalgic to serious and stiff and then muffled laughter. He wondered how someone with such tragic background could still sing happily while cleaning other people’s dirty clothes and be optimistic about the future gods have planned for him. Louis didn’t want to protect anyone as much as he wanted to protect Harry in that moment.

Harry shrugged at the end of his story and gave Louis a lopsided smile.

‘’And now I’m here. Thank you again for freeing me.’’ Harry said and Louis reached for him with the intention to hug him but changed his mind and pat his shoulder affectionately instead.

‘’My family is paying you and soon enough you’ll have enough money to go back to your family. As a free man you already are.’’ Louis pointed and squeezed Harry’s shoulder. Harry nodded with a smile.

 

*-*

 

Ever since Harry’s confession in the store room, Louis has been thinking of a plan how to bring Harry to Tragurion. Trading boats were leaving every two months but because of the Panathenaia festival that was quickly approaching every thing was focused on Athens and instead of boats going away, people and boats from different polises were coming to Athens. He decided that the first boat that leaves for Tragurion after Panathenaia festival will have Harry on it. But somehow every time he thought of that and realising Harry will actually say goodbye to him and leave made his heart clench in his chest.

How much he cared for another man’s destiny and life startled Louis. He knew Harry for only few weeks, but he felt as protectively of him as he felt of Zayn or Niall who he knew almost all his life. There was something about Harry, something that slipped so easily in Louis’ mind and heart whenever they communicated. Sometimes it felt as if he knew Harry all his life. But it also wasn’t the same as he felt towards Zayn or Niall. His palms never sweat in their presence nor his stomach flipped whenever he thought about the last thing they spoke about. Why was Harry the exception?

And as of lately, it seemed that gods purposely wanted him to test his own mental strength. His father thought it’d be good for him to start making connections and accompany him to dinners with his partners.

‘’This will help you when you get into Assembly once you’re thirty. My father taught me the same way.’’ his father said one day. Louis tried very hard to remain calm in his presence. But when he stepped into his bedroom (which he was sharing with his youngest twin sisters), he punched his mattress and the wall in distress. He was aware of his duties to his family, but he couldn’t help himself. Politics was not what he wanted. He wanted to scream, throw things around and just curl on the mattress and wallow in his misery. It wasn’t until he heard the door opening that he started to breathe steadily again.

‘’Oh, Louis. I thought the room was empty.’’ Harry said cheerfully, entering with a wet cloth and a wide plate filled with water. Louis’ stomach flipped again and his head was starting to hurt from keeping all these heavy emotions inside. Harry saw his crumpled and tired expression and put down everything he was holding.

‘’You don’t look well.’’ Harry noticed, his voice slow and grumbling, and standing close with a hand on Louis’ shoulder. Louis’ mouth let out a manic laugh. He definitely wasn’t _feeling_ well.

‘’My father insists on my career as a politician and orator. But that is not what I want.’’ Louis said, putting his palms over his face to hide the spill of his angry tears. Harry looked once at him, then closed the door and sat next to him.

‘’Hey, Lou. It’s going to be alright.’’ He heard Harry whispering next to him but he didn’t dare look at him because he might actually start crying if he looks into those concerned big eyes. ‘’Louis, look at me.’’

Louis took a deep shaky breath to calm himself and looked at Harry. He was right; the big concerned eyes were staring straight into his soul. Like they knew everything Louis never told anyone.

‘’What do you want?’’ Harry asked. Louis lowered his hands and leaned against his thighs. Louis opened his mouth and licked his lips absentmindedly. Should he tell him?

‘’I love theatre. I would like to sing in a chorus or write a play and perform in it.’’ He admitted and waited for Harry to laugh and ridicule him. To tell him he’s a disgrace to his family for wishing stupid things like that. What a foolish wish for an aristocratic boy.

It was true though. If everything else was uninteresting and weighted on him when he started to grow beard, theatre was the only thing he found as fascinating as the first day he sneaked in one when he was nine years old. Not even Zayn or Niall know about this wish of his.

Harry nodded like he understands. Without a word.

‘’What is that?’’ he asked finally after Louis contemplated for those terrible few seconds knocking Harry unconscious so he won’t remember anything Louis said. Louis arched an eyebrow at him.

‘’You’ve never been to a play?’’ Louis asked carefully. Harry shook his head. ‘’You’ve never seen a comedy or a tragedy? Or been to a simple poetry reading?’’

Harry shook his head again, this time more sheepishly.

‘’I only learned to read Homer. That is the only thing I was properly educated about.’’ Harry whispered, as if trying to carefully remind Louis. Louis dug his nails in his own thigh as a punishment. He sometimes forgets that Harry was a slave for most of his life and didn’t get proper education like Louis did. Harry was very smart and talked about some things more beautifully and eloquently than any of Louis’ teachers, so he hid masterfully the fact he didn’t have a Greek upbringing and knew nothing about things Louis often took for granted. Well, it is time to change that, Louis decided.

‘’Then you’ll come with me tomorrow and see what I love.’’ Louis said brightly and patted Harry’s knee. It was the only form of affection he could give Harry without stepping any boundaries but sometimes he just wanted to give Harry more. To show him how much he respects him and wants to protect him.

‘’It’s the first play in Dionysius’ honour before Panathenaia festival.’’ He added.

‘’Louis,’’ Harry whispered and glanced towards the door when a voice followed by footsteps walked next to Louis’ bedroom, ‘’I don’t think I’m allowed to go.’’

‘’What? Of course you are allowed. You’re going with me, you _malakas_.’’ Louis said fondly. Harry remained serious.

‘’I’m a slave.’’

‘’You’re not.’’

‘’But everyone thinks I am. I can’t go to theatre. That is where free men go. I’m not dressed like one.’’ Harry retorted and crossed his arms on his chest. Louis’ eyes filled with fondness. Harry obviously still doesn’t understand that Louis usually gets everything he wants. And more.

‘’You are a free man and you’ll be dressed like one.’’ Louis said. Harry stared at Louis with utter confusion. Louis winked at him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been ages since I was last here, but I just wanted to see if you guys like it? If it's really worth finishing it? But after the very kind kudos (I was so happy when I got my first one - the person responsible better expect a cake at your doorstep) and two bookmarks (yeah, I'm not very demanding, just happy with anything you give me) I decided it's time to give you some more stuff.
> 
> Tumblr is always available if you want to talk to me. (pssst it's justmefeelingtherain)


	3. III

It is a brilliant plan.

Honestly.

This is going down as Louis’ best and well-thought out mischief of all of his twenty two years. Harry should congratulate Louis for being such a smart person and not look at him like he’s just sent him to clean Cyclops’ lair.

‘’It is a good plan.’’ Louis conceded. ‘’Nobody will suspect a thing.’’

Harry set his piercing glare at Louis once more and sighed. Louis has won. Or Harry weakly gave in because he depends on him, but Louis will take this as a win. He bit his lower lip and examined the clothes on Harry who was tugging the hem of his tunic on one side.

‘’It’s bigger than it should be.’’ Harry noticed. It was. The way the tunic was falling over Harry’s shoulder was an indicator it wasn’t custom made for him, that it belonged to someone taller and more muscular and it hang on his left side more than on his right. But that is noticeable only if you actually look for it. All in all, Harry could pass as a new candidate for the Assembly. That is what mattered.

‘’You look rather dashing in your new clothes, sir.’’ Louis wiggled his eyebrows. Harry pouted.

‘’Don’t mock me, Louis. I’m doing this because you made me.’’ He sighed and crossed his arms on his chest. Louis mimicked his movements and tried to pout in the same way but his laugh broke through when Harry pouted more in the most adorable way Louis has ever seen. Harry was a big child. Louis’ fond could blow the roof off the house.

‘’I’m most flattered, kind sir.’’ Louis retorted and bowed slightly. Harry reached for him and tackled him on the ground, prodding him in his sides and tickling so hard that tears were starting to form on the corners of Louis’ eyes. He tried to push Harry away but Harry only weighed him down with his body and tickled more.

‘’Oh, gods.’’ Louis wheezed out under Harry between fits of laughter. ‘’You’re going to kill me.’’ Harry grinned at him winningly and stood up.

‘’Come on. I want to meet your mistress.’’ Harry chuckled and pulled Louis up on his feet.

‘’Oh, you will love her.’’ Louis grinned widely. ‘’She is a goddess.’’

 

*-*

 

Actually the patrons of theatre and all different genres were Muses, but they were some god-like creatures, right? Their father is Zeus himself after all. Much like Hercules, but if you ask Louis the Muses were far better than a confused and sad boy who only relied on his muscles.

Harry and Louis were walking down the streets of Athens, sun slowly rising from behind the hills on the horizon, painting the sky in light yellow and soft blue as the world began to wake from its sleep and darkness lifted its veil. These kinds of plays are usually a prelude to the madness that the Festival of Dionysius always is. The festival is organised every year and the Athens turns into one big dinner party much like the ones his father throws every week. But on a much bigger scale. Everyone in Athens get drunk, everyone eats like there’s no tomorrow and everyone just kind of forgets about troubles that occupy them everyday. Even the lowest in the hierarchy. And it all goes like that for a week. It is Louis’ very favourite festival.

But this year the Great Panathenaea festival was organised (as it was every 3-4 years) and Louis was excited that all year around there would be more brilliant performances and plays to see. He wanted to shake hands with Dionysius himself. He was hell of a man. God. Whatever, Louis wasn't too bothered with religion.

Although Louis loved these excuses to dip into socially accepted hedonism, he usually found himself alone in enjoying these pleasures. Niall was always fun to be with during the festival for drinking and other related matter but he was a member of chorus in the Theatre of Dionysius so he couldn’t join Louis and observe every little detail of the art that is word-play.

He had Zayn though. But Zayn was Zayn. He wasn't too enthusiastic to sit eight hours with Louis and comment on the outcome they were watching on the _orchestra_. Louis gave up on bringing Zayn with him to the plays not because Zayn was a shitty friend who didn’t care, he just liked different things. Louis learned to respect that. And he appreciated drinking with him after every play more anyway.

Louis was more than enthusiastic to show Harry what it is that he loved about plays and he hoped that he will finally have a companion who will reciprocate the feeling he got every time he left his seat. He also hoped he will not have to sneak Harry in by borrowing his father’s clothes anymore and that he will join him one day as a free man. Maybe with Harry’s family in tow.

Those were really heavy thoughts for an early morning and Louis decided to drop them and enjoy Harry’s presence next to him and the soft sounds of the early morning.

It seemed like Harry was as eager as Louis for the upcoming adventure.

“What does it look like?”

“Will there be many people?”

“What if someone recognises me?”

“It won’t be too boring, will it?”

“What if your family notices my absence?”

Those were one of the many questions that slipped from the plump lips of the curly-haired boy. Louis didn’t want to reveal anything about what they will see and as for his family…

“Harry, everything will be fine. I’ll handle my family.” Louis said and patted Harry’s shoulder sympathetically. It didn’t seem to relax Harry a lot but he looked over his shoulder far less than before.

When the sun’s round shape finally emerged from behind one of the hills and the brightness of the day enveloped their corner of the world, Harry and Louis finally arrived to the _theatron_. It was a bit far from Athens because it was built on a small hill. When they were few feet from it, just a corner away, Louis turned to Harry expectantly and watched his expression when the structure revealed itself. Harry looked up and his mouth slacked. He was stopped in his clumsy gait and rooted to the spot. He looked at the semicircular stone auditorium and then at the stage. Louis was proud of the effect it had on Harry. He could almost see the nine year old version of himself in Harry’s eyes.

The wonder, the awe was exactly the same.

Harry’s lips curled into a small smile and he looked at Louis. “This is wonderful!” he exclaimed. His voice was carried around the space, interrupting quiet bird chirping and calm of the morning. “This- This is so big!” He stepped closer to the first row of seats on the back of the hill.

“People come here and listen to poetry all day?”

Louis nodded. His lips couldn’t suppress the smile he was trying to hide. Harry’s enthusiasm was infectious.

“And tragedies and comedies. Whatever you can think of.” Louis added.

“This is amazing!” Harry shouted and his voice was again carried all around. Louis chuckled and stepped right next to Harry.

“It is, isn’t it?” Louis said calmly, trying to act unaffected but he loved this place so so much. He was so so happy Harry thought the same. Then he saw Harry furrowing his brow and playing with his cuticles.

“Where are other people? Are we too early?” Harry asked and looked behind Louis’ shoulder, expecting a crowd suddenly emerging. Louis smiled a little and scratched his forearm nervously.

“The play doesn’t start until few more hours.” He said simply and averted his gaze. It felt like he’s overstepping some boundaries, making himself open and more exposed than ever. “I thought I’d show you all this before anyone else gets here. So you can fully experience everything.” He coughed into his palm, to ease the itch at the back of his throat. Harry nodded in understanding and curved the corner of his mouth. He looked at Louis beneath the curls that have fallen from his forehead and shielded his eyes.

“This is the first time we’ve been alone.” Harry filled the brief silence. Louis’ throat tightened. “Somewhere outside of your house.” Harry quickly added and Louis swallowed the lump in his throat.

“I guess.” Louis commented. They didn’t say anything for the next half hour. Louis silently prompted Harry to follow him to take their seats and they sat there in the stone structure, marvelling at their surroundings and enjoying the warmth that radiated off each other’s bodies and mingled with the soft late-spring morning breeze.

Soon people started to emerge. Chorus members and audience alike. Men who were supposed to put on a play or recite poetry headed straight behind the backdrop to put on the _orchestra_ everything they needed.

“Louis, is that-?” Harry suddenly asked, pointing at the men who were walking behind the backdrop and onto the _orchestra_ , holding in their hands what could be best described as wooden and stone carved phalluses. Louis chuckled and nodded.

“I guess the first on the schedule is a satyr play.” Louis said but Harry was too busy snickering in his hand, trying to calm himself down. Louis giggled as well. The props were in Dionysius honour and nothing out he hasn’t seen before but it was always funny to Louis how casually they were whipping them around.

“I think I like your mistress even more now.” Harry whispered in his ear, voice low and teasing.

“I’m sure you do.” Louis said and winked at him secretly so no one noticed. Harry didn’t say anything, just blushed a bit and stared back at the outcome on the _orchestra_. They sat again in silence when a loud laugh behind them startled Louis. He could recognise it anywhere. He didn’t even turn around when he yelled: “Niall!”

He saw the pale and thin boy walking down the rows of seats to get to him. His brown hair was mussed up and tangled but he didn’t seem to care. He jumped over the seats behind Louis and embraced him tightly. Niall burrowed his head in Louis’ shoulder and squeezed his arms around Louis. When he pulled back Niall grinned widely at him.

“Why are you up so early, Nialler? You’re usually here ten minutes before everything starts.” Louis teased him. Niall rolled his eyes and looked at the person standing next to Louis.

“Who’s this?” Niall asked and looked at Harry curiously. Harry’s lips curled into a shy smile and he nodded at Niall.

“I’m Harry.” He said and looked at Louis. “I’m Louis’…uhm…”

“Friend.” Louis supplied, trying to push back the ringing in his ears at Harry’s words. He’s Louis’.

Niall’s smile widened and he nodded in Harry’s direction. “How come I’ve never seen you here before? Louis doesn’t have many friends, certainly not a lot of close ones to bring them here.”

“It’s because only very sophisticated and smart people appreciate this kind of art, kiddo.” Louis answered for Harry, messing up Niall’s hair some more.

“Then why are _you_ at every single Dionysius’ festivity, Lou?” Niall snapped back and laughed when Louis gave him one of his faux sweet deadly smiles. “I’m kidding. Good to see you, mate. You’ve holed up in that house of yours for weeks.” Niall put his arm on Louis’ shoulder. “Zayn and I’ve been worried.”

Louis scoffed his words. “If you were really worried, you’d come and see me.”

Niall stilled and removed his arm from his shoulder. Louis didn’t expect that his mouth will spill that bit of his thoughts.

“Louis…”

Louis patted Niall’s upper arm and gave him a small smile. “Its okay, Ni. I’m fine. I was busy. That’s all.” He glanced briefly at Harry and saw his gentle face slightly wrinkled with confusion.

Why did he even say that to Niall? He was fine. He might have missed his boys but he had Harry to keep him occupied. Last thing he wanted before Niall popped on that stage was to worry the kid with his own problems and doubts. Niall of all people shouldn’t think he is a lousy friend when in fact he is fiercely loyal and giddy on life in general. Just about what Louis needs or wants to be like himself.

“What do you say I buy you a drink after you’re done?” Louis offered and Niall’s face lit up. Nothing like an offer for a drink to brighten his pale little face and assure him everything is fine.

“Yeah. Sure. See you after, then?” Niall said and jumped down the rows of seats towards the _orchestra_ to help prepare everything. Louis watched him go, with a small weight added on his shoulders. Harry remained quiet next to him and they both sat down again, without a word spoken.

 

Soon the _theatron_ was filled with people, _orchestra_ was ready for the first play and the only thing missing was a priest to make a sacrifice so everything can begin smoothly. One of them showed up and stood next to a wooden table with a bowl on it. A boy brought him an amphora with wine. He flipped his tunic so it didn’t get dirty. When he started to raise his hands and praise Dionysius that was when Louis stopped paying attention and focused on Harry’s radiating warmth. There was at least five inch space between Harry’s and his seat but Louis wanted to cross that distance and be closer to Harry. He couldn’t sneakily move closer without it being obvious and there were far too many people for him to do anything.

And what was he going to do anyway?

Louis sighed to himself.

He was attracted to Harry. That much he knew. That much he realised while he was sitting beside him in his very favourite place in Athens. He liked his company and he enjoyed being his friend. Yet, there were no good reasons to cross that line and there were much more complications that came with being more with Harry.

Not to mention his mother was delighted about his impending betrothal with Eleanor. Nothing was said specifically, but she was visiting Eleanor’s mother often enough for the message to come across. It was just another thing Louis was expected to do.

Suddenly, he wished to reach for Harry’s hand to assure him physically that it’s not the end of the world. As much as it felt like one.

The priest concluded his sacrifice, the wine was spilt in the bowl and a small lamb was cut open next to it.

Where did the lamb get from? Was Louis that deep in his thoughts?

He felt knuckles of a large hand nudge him in the side. He turned to the side and met Harry’s concerned eyes.

“Hey. Are you okay? You seemed a bit lost in your head there. Quite sad too. Are you okay?” Harry asked quietly, moving his hand in the crook of Louis’ elbow. The light grip sent a reassuring wave through Louis mixed with something entirely new. He hated Harry for being so wonderful and making it even harder for Louis. He realised he never even told Harry about Eleanor.

“I’m fine. I just- I have a lot on my mind.” Louis said and smiled weakly. Harry’s brow didn’t smooth out and his eyes flickered around Louis’ face.

“You’re still worried about your future?” Harry whispered, his face was so close to Louis he could feel Harry’s breath on his neck which made him shiver. Louis tried to act as natural as he could. “About what your father will make you do?”

Louis sighed and averted his eyes. The play already started and coryphaeus was in the middle of his monologue.

“Let’s leave all of the heavy stuff aside, shall we? This is a happy place, Harold.” He gestured towards the people on the orchestra. “These people are here to entertain you and teach you a lesson, my friend. Let’s hear what the gods have in store for us, shall we?” Louis said and winked at Harry, trying to remove the attention from himself and stop Harry’s questions for a while. At least while they’re here.

The play went on. People were mingling on the circular stage and cried in agony or joy, uttering wonderful lines and chorus was accompanying it all with clever remarks and united songs. Then lonely souls appeared on stage, reciting their newest verses. After them a duo with a lyre and a flute produced some music which was new. Never before were there two instruments accompanying each other- creating rich and full melodies. Louis was fascinated.

He looked next to him, at Harry, to see what he thought of all this. What he saw on Harry’s face warmed up his heart and sent the same sensation through his entire body, a fuzzy and jittery feeling appearing in his abdomen. He felt safe and protected as if he was living in a bubble as he watched Harry’s wide and excited eyes, mouth slightly slacked and opened and a faint blush crept on his cheeks.

He was the most adorable sight in the world and Louis didn’t know what to do with himself. The urge to pass those five inches and engulf Harry in his arms was growing strong. He could feel himself almost reaching over, like a phantom movement, in his head and tucking his head in the safe place where Harry’s shoulder met his neck and melt in with Harry’s body – slowly being encompassed with this feeling and Harry. Then finally dig deep into Harry’s chest and find his new home in his heart.

He felt giddy at the thought of being surrounded by Harry’s brightness, by his wonderful soul, by…his love.

Louis’ chest constricted and he suddenly had trouble breathing properly. Everything was so clear and it scared him so much. Eros sneaked up on him and pushed him towards Harry. Louis was falling since he met Harry, he realised, but he landed on a cushioned space of clarity that was confined in his heart and now it was released into his bloodstream. It was circulating through his entire body and his brain caught on a loop of _I love you_ , _I do - so much_ , _I love you_.

Louis was wallowing in these newfound feelings for the next four hours until the whole beginning of the festivity ended. It was only the first day. He had six more of these. When he finally sat up, his knees were wobbly and he couldn’t meet Harry’s eyes. He was walking up the hill with his eyes on the floor, gently brushing his arm against Harry’s. Harry didn’t ask him anything, probably thinking Louis was still bummed about his father’s wishes for his future and not about the revelation he had during the strong solo the man on the flute had.

Niall met them at the top. Louis greeted the already tipsy man and said to go grab them drinks while he talked to Harry.

“Harry.” he started carefully. “I don’t think it will be a good idea if you come with Niall and me to the after-festival celebration.” Harry nodded in understanding.

“There might be people who will recognise you. Not everyone is allowed to _theatron_ but everyone is allowed to go to the celebration after. So…”

Harry smiled privately at Louis. “Don’t worry about me, Lou. I’ll go straight home. You have fun with your friends.”

“Do you know how to get back?”

Harry rolled his eyes at him. “Yes, Louis. It’s not the first time I got out of the house and then came back. For gods’ sake.”

“Ok. Wait, when have you left the house? Where do you go?”

Harry shook his head and whispered quietly into his ear: “See you at home, Louis.” And then he left. Disappeared in the crowd.

As Louis watched him go, he quietly thought to himself is it possible for anyone to fall in love in only a month since they’ve met. Maybe it’s just him. Harry and him. If Harry feels the same way.

Oh Athena! He shouldn’t be even thinking about this. Harry is off limits, whether he feels the same about Louis or not. It will be best for the both of them if Louis tried to distance himself. They may live in the same house and Harry is “strictly” Louis’ slave but he can manage it. Louis loves a challenge. He will turn Harry into a personal challenge. This love thing will be over in no time.

Besides, Harry is leaving and Zeus knows how much time they have before that happens. It will only make Louis heal from these nonsensical feelings.

Right?

 

*-*

 

Louis met up with Zayn and Niall near a small stall on agora. Both men were carrying their own drinks. Some cheap wine they both like, Louis assumed. He was exhausted and not in the mood for reckless celebration but he tried to be a good friend. Zayn automatically picked up on his sour mood.

“Are you okay, Lou?” he asked, sipping on his third drink in less than half an hour. By this rate Louis was certain Zayn will be drunk off his leather sandals before they cut open an ox on the Altar of the Twelve Gods by dusk.

He tried to appear confused by Zayn’s question. “I’m fine. Just thinking for how long will I be able to carry your drunken ass when the sun sets.”

“I’m not d-drunk.” Zayn stuttered the last word and Louis laughed in victory.

“Where’s that friend of yours, Lou? Harry, right?” Niall asked and looked over Louis’ shoulder as if he missed Harry’s presence somehow. Another drunk Louis will probably carry home. Oh joy.

“He had some stuff he had to do at home.” Louis said as if he didn’t miss the bastard terribly even though they parted ways not too long ago.

Talking about him will just resurface the feelings and inappropriate thoughts so Louis decided he will avoid talking about him and join Niall and Zayn in their jolly state. Wine was always a nice source of numbness when his thoughts were too much and the weight on his shoulders was too heavy.

“How come me and Zayn never saw him before?” Niall asked completely unaware of Louis’ internal decisions. Louis shrugged.

“Wait, who?” Zayn seemed unconcerned behind his thin veil of drunkenness as tiny knives were jabbed into Louis’ brain.

“He’s Louis’ new friend.” Niall supplied for him. Louis ordered another drink. Zayn turned towards Louis, giving him a suggestive look.

“Where did you meet him?” he asked him and Louis took a big sip of his wine. This required more careful thinking. He couldn’t tell them the truth, Niall already saw Harry in his father’s clothes. There should be a safe lie, right? Nothing too suspicious, but believable.

“He’s a son of one of my father’s friends and partners. He came a month ago to my house.” Louis said, hiding behind his glass.

“Does his father already force him to accompany him to dinners?” Zayn asked seriously and Niall looked between them curiously.

 There were at least thirty atrociously rich families in Athens, both Louis’ and Zayn’s were one of them while Niall was a bit lower on the hierarchy. Nobody minded their mingling though. Niall was such a people’s person and everybody loved him- he could probably befriend a sphinx and take her for a walk across the city-state and nobody would mind.

Louis nodded carefully. Zayn sighed in relief.

“My father keeps telling me I’ll soon go with him to all his meetings and dinners…I hate it all. It’s good to know I’m not the only one.” Zayn explained and Louis nodded once more.

They dropped the topic of Harry and moved from one subject to another – each more ridiculous than the last. Before they parted their ways after the sun has set a while ago, they discussed who will be the first one to get injured before the next Games. Louis had his drachmas on Cyrus. The guy has been running everyday from one end of the city-state to the other as well as working in the gymnasium and he challenged himself by going over more and more obstacles in his path. He heard that someone suggested to him that he should run on the Acropolis as well. And with the ongoing works there, he was surely going to get hit by a stray stone falling off the temple or the big entrance buildings.

Louis was happily walking towards his house in the dark, thinking how much he’s going to share the new information with Harry and then a swooping feeling rushed through his abdomen.

Oh, Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry you had to wait for so long, but here it is.   
> Few fun facts I forgot to mention last time:  
> Tragurion is an actual place that exists but it wasn't a Greek colony and today on it's place city of Trogir is which is a very lovely city and if you don't know where to travel for holidays, I recommend this place.   
> The decorations that fascinated Harry in this chapter were an actual thing (according to wikipedia). Those silly Greeks. 
> 
> Hope you liked it.  
> Comments are appreciated and say hi on tumblr.


	4. IV

Louis was sitting on his mattress, his legs pressed against his chest and arms curled around his ankles while he kept staring at one single dot on his wall. He was hiding from Harry for the past week. Not exactly hiding, rather going out in early hours, drinking with Zayn, Niall and other willing people and then came back after sun has set. Now, he couldn’t do that.

He hated the fact the festival ended so he couldn’t go out and get wonderfully plastered with a justified reason. And it was another two and a half weeks before the _Panathenaia_ festival begun when he could do that again.

Which meant that he had to confront his father about impending (and most likely possible, if Zayn is to be believed) chaperoning for dinners, also finally talk with his mother about Eleanor and Harry.

Louis wouldn’t usually avoid his responsibilities this long. He would bite the snake’s head and face the world however uncomfortable it will be. Before, the responsibilities were smaller and didn’t put an eternal imprint on the rest of his life.

 

Louis had to be more honest with himself, Harry was probably the only problem he couldn’t avoid for now. Ever since the revelation a week ago, the boy seemed to pop up behind every corner in the house and cause a stir in Louis’ stomach and head.

Yes, they are living in the same house and he is _technically_ Louis’ slave, but is it really normal for his stomach to twist and turn every time he sees him and talks to him? Is love like this for everyone? His mind is buzzing and palms are sweating and he certainly did not tell anyone about that. Not even Zayn. And he trusts Zayn with his own life.

Curse you and thrice be damned Eros and Aphrodite. She’s equal to blame for all this. Goddess of love, blargh. More like goddess of emotional torture and unrequited feelings.

But maybe Louis wasn’t being fair to the alluring goddess.

Being in love with Harry was a happy thing, actually. It coloured the whole world a nice shade of pink in his mind and goosebumps on his skin when Harry walked into a room were a nice reminder his life wasn’t going right towards a cliff edge. But maybe Louis was exaggerating a bit.

So, instead of talking with Harry or with anyone who might provide a nice advice on all the problems that Louis was avoiding he was hiding in his room like a little girl before her wedding night. The only thing that was missing was cutting his hair and burning all of his childhood toys.

Yeah, Louis was definitely losing his mind. Damn Harry.

Louis buried his head in his knees and sighed audibly. It was okay. He was going to be okay. Having feelings for Harry doesn’t change their dynamic. They are still friends and Louis is still paying him and helping him get home to his family, and those are the things he _can’t_ change and _doesn’t_ want to change.

Fixed things.

And he will talk with his father eventually and probably end up weekly in the Assembly. And marry Eleanor by his mother’s request and start his own family. Then inevitably take over the family business and fight with old men over the price of fish or olives. And then he’ll choke on some odd oyster at one of Zayn’s dinners and die in his late fifties.

Louis groaned and got up on his feet. He needed some fresh air and walk around the city-state for a while. He climbed down the stairs and carefully looked around when he stepped on the ground floor. His youngest sisters were playing in the courtyard and Madia was walking down the hall with Earnest on her shoulder, trying to put him to sleep. Louis greeted the baby and the caregiver in the passing and bumped into Harry who was walking out of the store room.

“Oh.” Louis squeaked when he met face first with Harry’s naked pecs. “I’m sorry. I was just going outside and I saw Ernie-”

“No, I’m sorry, master. I should’ve been more careful.” Harry whispered and looked at the ground, going with the act because Madia was in the proximity.

“Harry, I-” he said and then looked at the mop of curly head in front of him. “Okay. Well, I’m going out and I might be a while. I’ll probably need a bath when I come back.” Louis said firmly, crossing his arms on his chest and trying to look authoritative. While in his head he willed himself not to cross the distance between Harry and himself and erase the frown that was decorating the young boy’s face.

“It will be ready for you.” Harry said and briefly looked up into Louis’ eyes. “May I ask you something, master?”

Louis nodded but Harry didn’t seem to notice because his eyes were again trained to the floor. “Uhm…yes. Of course.” He said softly. He didn’t like the tone of Harry’s voice when he asked his permission to speak and the frown wasn’t the nicest sight as well. Louis wanted to drop the walk and stay to make Harry smile again. That godlike face wasn’t meant for sadness.

“If you allow it, I would like to go outside for a while as well. Only for a while, I’ll probably be back in time for your bath.” Harry said and Louis let his arms fall to his sides.

Louis chuckled internally and kept a stern expression for a second to mess with Harry. Harry looked at him with hopeful expression now but as Louis kept the stern expression, his weak smile fell and he looked at the floor again. Madia coughed near them and Louis looked at her. She smiled at him knowingly.

Madia always knew about Louis’ stuff even before he even told her. Maybe it was her midwife knowledge seeping through. Or she knew Louis too well. He wouldn’t be surprised that she had foreseen Louis falling in love with the curly-haired boy when Louis first introduced Harry to her. She nodded with her head slightly and walked up the stairs to the bedrooms to put Earnest in his crib. Louis turned back to Harry.

“Sure, Harry. You do whatever you want.” Louis said and put his hand on Harry’s shoulder. “You don’t have to report to me everything you have to do, silly boy.”

Harry looked up and glanced at the spot where Madia was standing a second ago. “I know.” Harry replied then and smiled shyly. “But Madia was there and I thought-”

Louis laughed and squeezed Harry’s shoulder. “You shouldn’t be afraid of Madia. She is a clever old woman. She knows more than she lets on.” Harry’s face froze in fear and his body stiffened.

“No! No, Harry!” Louis stepped closer to him. “I didn’t tell her. I swear! And I know she would never tell my father and betray me like that. She wouldn’t! She’s probably just waiting for me to explain everything to her, but she would never pry into my family’s privacy. She respects us.” Louis explained and Harry seemed to loosen up a bit, small smile creeping up on his face.  

“Okay. Okay. I was only- Okay.” Harry said and stepped aside towards the main doors. “So, I can-?” He motioned to the doors. Louis nodded.

“Yes, Harry. I’ll see you later? For my bath? I need to be scrubbed good and proper.” Louis raised an eyebrow at him suggestively and Harry giggled at that.

“I’ll scrub you good and proper. Make all your crevices shiny as new.” Harry replied with a wink and quickly snuck out of the house.

Louis sighed. “I’d like it more if you filled up all my crevices.” he muttered to the closed doors. “Or loved me at least. The way I love you.” He pinched himself and sighed again as he walked outside, closing the main doors carefully. He looked around, trying to find the direction in which Harry went but the boy seemed to disappear behind the first corner of the street where Louis’ house was. Curiosity was nibbling at the side of his brain but he turned in the direction of Zayn’s house and promised himself to extract the information out of Harry later.

What was the boy even up to?

Louis didn’t have to walk a long way up the street before he noticed a black-haired figure coming towards him.

“Zayn!” Louis yelled and Zayn’s head snapped up. He smiled at Louis and in few quicker steps was in front of him.

“What are you doing here, Lou?”

Louis shrugged. “I was bored. Thought I’d see what you’re up to and keep you company.” Zayn nodded happily.

“Sure. I was just going to the Acropolis, to see how the works on the temple are going. Some say that Phidias is up there. That he’s finishing Athena Parthenos.” Zayn said excitedly. Louis knew Zayn wanted to meet the great man for as long as the building on the Acropolis started. It was promising because Pericles was financing the entire thing. Louis couldn’t wait to see the finished thing as well. Only two or three more years and it will all be done.

The two young men walked slowly through the streets of Athens and chatted quietly about silly everyday things that occupy the minds of freshly grown-up young boys while the sun has shone on them from the highest spot on the cloud-less sky.

 

Louis soaked up his surroundings as he and Zayn stepped on half-built Propylea of the Acropolis. Tons of beautifully crafted columns and walls of marble and precious metals placed on the very beginning of the sacred place. He had to touch it to believe.

Despite there being so many workers who were shouting, grunting and hitting the stone with their hammers and chisels, Louis and Zayn were peacefully and uninterrupted observing everything. They just got to the foot of the temple of Athena _Parthenos_ when Zayn turned to Louis.

“The progress on the entire Acropolis is magnificent. If they keep up like this, they might finish before _Panathenaia_ begins.” Zayn said, mesmerised.

“Mhmm.” Louis agreed. “Pericles has only been the general for ten years and he has done so much. But I fear it will only go downhill after his death or succession.”

“Why do you think that?” Zayn asked. Both men didn’t discuss politics very often but things have been very prosperous in Athens ever since Pericles jumped up in the sphere of politics.

“It’s been going great since we were children; something has to go wrong soon. That’s how it always goes, Zaynie.” Louis said and poked Zayn in the ribs.

“Maybe Sparta will complain about something.” Zayn commented. “One of my father’s business partner says that Athens is the richest city-state today. And that Pericles is showing off with the constructions on Acropolis. Which makes Spartans very mad and jealous. We can expect an attack soon, he says.”

“Do you really think they’ll attack? Do we really need another war to prove how great nation we are?” Louis asked, growing mad at the naivety of the leaders.

“Who knows? They might.” Zayn replied nonchalantly.

Louis pushed one of the bigger rocks out of his way. He didn’t feel like discussing politics with Zayn any more. He wanted to get some advice on how to handle his Harry situation. But he had to be practical with his approach to the subject. He couldn’t just jump with the question on Zayn.

“Uhmm. Zayn, do you ever- uhm- have you ever been? How much you know about love?” Louis spit it out of himself so trembly that he’s surprised Zayn even figured out what he wanted to ask.

“What? Love? Lou, is this your way of asking me to be your eromenos? Because if it is, then I’m a bit old for that and you’re a bit too young for an erastes.” Zayn teased him.

“Zayn.”

“Or you’re possibly asking me to begin an equal public relationship? To be honest, I’m flattered, but you’re my best friend. I have no desire for you, Lou. Sorry.” Zayn said and stuck out his tongue when Louis swung his arm at him.

“Zayn. I’m serious.”

“Are you thinking of marriage? Because it’s a bit weird to think of love when you’re marrying a woman. At least with us Athenians. Only Persians and strangers marry a woman because they’re in love with her.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “It’s not about marriage! A profound, deep and insightful relationship. The kind of which Aphrodite is the patroness of.”

Zayn seemed to get more interested in the matter now. Mostly because Louis wasn’t joking. It was a topic of unexplored territory for them. They have talked about women, intercourse and even children, but never about that. Not in a serious manner.

“Louis. I don’t know much about it. I mean, I was eromenos but that was years ago. I don’t-”

“Yeah. I know. I never asked you about that before.” Louis mumbled. What a great friend he was. “H-how was that? I mean, did you enjoy being with that man?”

“His name was Nikandros. He was nice. He taught me a lot. Like he was supposed to and I didn’t feel trapped or filthy or too feminised like boys that age usually are.”

“Yeah.” Louis added. “The wigs some boys wore were ridiculous. Dressing in himation and chiton I could understand but…Was it really okay? What did he say to you?”

“He complimented me a lot. He bought me things and he…what’s the word? Courted me a lot?” Zayn said and crossed his arms on his chest.

“Can I ask you something?”

Zayn nodded.

“Were you in love with him? Did you ever felt like that for someone?” Louis asked. Zayn snorted.

“What’s with all these questions? Are you in love with someone? With a man?”

Louis sighed. He might as well admit. “I-yes. I am. I think. But I don’t know what to do.”

“Is he our age?” Louis nodded.

“Does he feel the same?”

“I don’t know. He might.” Louis answered and sat on one of the blocks of marble. Zayn patted him on the back.

“Then there’s only one thing you can do. You have to tell him how you feel. Just talk to him.”

 

*-*

 

Louis decided to take Zayn’s advice and do something about all of these things he’s been keeping bottled up. Harry was the last thing that needs to be crossed from the list because well… In the end it was the only problem that Louis hasn’t come to terms with.

The marriage with Eleanor wasn’t so bad. It was a necessity and he has more or less made up his mind about it. His father’s wishes weren’t negotiable either. Not really. Maybe it’s not what he wants for himself but that doesn’t mean the Assembly will take up all his time. Meetings every few days and he only had to sit there and pretend to listen, and then raise his hand to vote on different decisions.

Six thousand people with him.

He’ll blend in perfectly.

And the trading business he will have to take up when the time is right isn’t something Louis hates passionately. Well it is hard and he has to take many different things into account but it’s not that he doesn’t enjoy it. He was surrounded by it since he was born and he picked up some skills along the way. He still passionately loves _theatron_ and performances but, for Zeus’ sake… he can still be at every single one of them. Even with his tight schedule and family affairs. Those are still things he can remake and bend according to his whims and needs.

Harry was the thing he cared so much about and he wanted the boy to know that. If the curly boy doesn’t feel the same as Louis, then there’s nothing Louis can do. Harry’ll pat his back, say few reassuring words to comfort Louis and lessen the heartbreak and then he’ll leave with the first boat to see his family. Men have dealt with broken hearts and unrequited love before, haven’t they? Louis will not be an exception. He might as well pour it out of himself and stop wondering where he stands with Harry.

 

Louis took the road that lead a bit further away from the agora but didn’t seem to notice because he was so caught up in his thoughts. Almost like Hermes was listening on his thoughts, he looked up and saw Harry turning a corner and going straight to the Wall of Pisistratus. Louis didn’t mean to pry on Harry’s privacy and follow him but the focused look on Harry’s face, almost as if he’s on a special mission or a spy from another city-state was something else.

Louis was intrigued.

The bubbly feeling he got on the very same day he met Harry was back in the space behind his sternum. He didn’t mean to follow him, he really really didn’t but his feet were moving without him realising. Again.

So, he was good 30 feet behind Harry, hiding behind odd things like carts and stools that were conveniently placed along the street whenever it looked like Harry will turn around and spot him. Luckily he didn’t. They got to the Wall and it looked at first as if Harry will admit defeat and turn around because it was way too high for him to climb it.

Louis was once again greatly mistaken.

Harry simply walked next to it and found a big enough hole in the wall to go through to the other side. Louis had to give the boy some credit. Louis himself would’ve climbed right over, but Harry was much smarter than him. 

Instead, he waited a while next to the hole to ensure Harry will be far and won’t ambush him when he peeks on the other side. Louis took a deep breath and climbed through the same hole Harry went in, checking carefully if anyone was passing on the other side.

He saw Harry walking down the steep side and into the overgrown area. Louis quickly went after him and hid behind tall bushes. Harry was now walking more slowly and with a noticeable ease in his gait as if he was at peace with the world. Louis tried not to expose himself too much and walk right on the small path that Harry was on. He was trying very hard to remain invisible and hidden but at the same time he was infatuated by his surroundings and sounds he heard. If he listened very carefully, he could swear there was water running near by.

 _River Eridanus_ , perhaps?

What was Harry doing here?

Branches were hitting Louis in the face and his hair was plastered to his forehead because of the heat. He almost started to hate Harry for leading him here before he tripped over a big rock and almost fell face-first and revealed himself.

Louis gasped quietly and stood upright, taking deep breaths and hiding behind a thorny bush.

He could hear the water flowing much clearer now and Harry suddenly stopped. He fumbled with the knots of his loincloth and Louis saw the white material fall down to his ankles. Louis was met with two firm cheeks and a milky white skin that looked soft to touch. Louis’ breath caught in his throat as Harry walked the remaining few feet towards the water and knelt in front of it. Louis watched as he bent over and splashed his face, droplets falling all over and muscles rippling under his skin. Louis stepped out from his hiding spot, wanting to run over to Harry and scream his confession so he could kiss the toned muscles. Louis closed his eyes briefly and let his mind wander. He wanted to have his way with him while pressing him against the waterside. He could imagine the coolness of the water on his skin and tickling of the grass on the waterfront on his arms as he grips the ground to get a better access to-

“What are you doing here?” he heard Harry’s smug voice clearly and his blood ran cold. He saw him. Harry saw him and there is no reasonable explanation for this. Even Athena couldn’t help him now. He was a fool and a creep and the ounce he probably had with Harry wanting him back has now dissipated because Louis is an idiot without a respect for privacy and-

“I came straight here after Georgios told me you were at the agora today.” A voice was heard from somewhere next to Harry, hiding behind the tall grass. Louis couldn’t see him but he could hear every word he was saying. Harry was still kneeling at the waterfront but he was now looking at his right side, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

And he didn’t see Louis. “Why did you go back again, Harry?” the man asked. Louis tried to duck behind his hiding place so he could have a better look at Harry and the stranger. The man was sitting near Harry, he could see his arm, but the rest was hidden behind tall grass.

“I have to go back before he notices I’m gone.” Man warned Harry. Louis tried to connect the voice with a face but he couldn’t. He didn’t know anyone who had such a deep but clear voice. Judging by his voice, Louis estimated the man was around Harry’s age or older.

“Ah, Liam.” Harry said casually. He was obviously comfortable with this person –Liam-  seeing him completely naked. Maybe they were old friends, or someone Harry used to work with. He saw Harry lowering himself into the water to clean himself. “Soon you’ll be like me and you’ll never have to worry about that bastard again.”

Liam sighed wearily. Like he heard Harry say that numerous times and he couldn’t help but see hope in his words. “You should be going home, Harry. Why are you doing this?”

“Because I love you, Liam. And we’re going to go home together.”

Louis’ mind blacked out and he was frozen to the spot. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Harry was casually confessing his love to someone.

Someone that wasn’t Louis.

And he’s going to go home with him. Louis is financing not only Harry’s trip home but his lover’s as well. He thought he was going to vomit from all the dizziness in his head.

He heard enough.

Now he just wanted to go home and crawl into the darkest corner, not to be seen by anyone. He swiftly left his hiding place and run up the steep side and went through the hole in the wall.

He should’ve seen this coming, though. He was calming himself with rosy thoughts of their playful banter that often led to suggestive remarks and Harry didn’t seem uncomfortable by it in the slightest, he actually encouraged Louis and initiated more than half of them. Louis mistakenly thought it meant something.

How in the whole world could he hope that Harry desired him in the same way? Loved him in the same way?

Louis knew that Harry’s attention fled more towards men. Harry confessed this to him once, that he could never marry a woman simply for breeding purposes and extending his family. He wanted raw, unfiltered feelings and he wanted it with a man.

Louis knew that Harry would be the brave one to pursue an actual relationship with his equal.

Relationships between adult men weren’t frowned upon but they were in scope rare. Relationships between eromenos’ and erasteses were more common and approved. Harry was so young and already he knew what he wanted. And who he wanted. Louis shouldn’t be so surprised. The wild horse that hid in his Harry hasn’t showed up since they met but the eyes still glinted with the same fire and Louis knew that his curly wild horse would pursue his fate, no, he will _choose_ his own fate. Because that is Harry. Loving and with a heart greater than all of the droplets in the sea counted individually but determined and brave. So much braver than Louis.

Louis didn’t knew it then, when Harry confessed his thoughts, but he wanted it too. An equal relationship. But only with Harry.

He knew it now.

But what is the point?

Louis’ feet found familiar streets and walked quickly towards his house. In almost no time, Louis found himself face to face with his front door. He leaned against them and breathed deeply.

 

*-*

 

Louis was hiding in his bedroom again. He was taught not to succumb to feminine feelings and cry if he was upset but he couldn’t help himself. He didn’t cry a lot. Most of it was absorbed into his pillow. And the rest of the time he was lying on his mattress, staring at the wall. Different spot this time.

It was quiet. Both in his head and in the house. His father had to go to their rural estate to inspect everything on his own, his mother was in the baths with one of their bulkiest slaves and his sisters were scattered around the house being watched by Madia’s eagle eye. Louis wondered about the quietness when there was a knock on his door.

“Louis?” Harry’s voice pierced through and Louis sat up. It was suddenly so loud in his head and blood was sizzling in his body. Louis realised in the last few hours what Harry meant when he said _It’s not the first time I got out of the house and then came back._ That is where he was going and who he was secretly seeing. He didn’t want to see the happy smile on Harry’s face because he got to see _that man_. Liam.

Louis froze on the very thought of his name. Man who was running home with Harry should have an uglier name to match his countenance. Louis didn’t know how Liam looked like but he had to be ugly. Louis couldn’t picture him any differently.

“Louis, are you in here?” Harry asked and then tried to open the door. Louis barricaded it with small table from the dinning room. The table shook on its place but didn’t budge.

“Louis?” Harry asked worried. Louis was frozen. He didn’t want Harry to be sad, not because of him. He might not have him but he didn’t want Harry to be worried or sad.

“I’m here, Harry.” Louis finally said, his voice hoarse. “What do you want?”

“Why can’t I open the door-?” Harry asked but then continued, “Your bath is ready. If you want it.”

Louis meant to yell that Harry can bathe in it himself and clean the filth that probably lingers on his skin from Liam’s body, but he changed his mind and stood up. Because he likes to torture himself and he wants to see Harry’s face. He wants to see how Harry looks after his visit to Liam. Maybe he’ll learn it and distinguish it in the future so he could avoid him better.

“I’ll be out. Wait a bit.” He said and moved the table. When he opened the door, he expected a lot of things, but he didn’t expect to see Harry’s playful smirk.

“What?” Louis said confusedly. He wanted to smack Harry and his smirk.

“What were you doing in there?” Harry asked teasingly. Louis raised an eyebrow at him. What was Harry playing at?

“I was sewing you a new loincloth, Harold.” Louis deadpanned. “What do you think I was doing?” Certainly not moping about you. Also not thinking how close you got to Liam and how you’re going to run away from me with him. That would be ridiculous.

Harry waggled his eyebrows and smiled dimply. Louis’ knees were weak at the sight of them. “If you put a sign on the door, I wouldn’t have disturbed your _private_ time.” Harry simply said and brushed Louis’ arm as they descended the stairs. Louis abruptly turned to Harry and laughed.

“You thought that I-?” Louis said disbelieving and Harry laughed. “I can’t believe you, Harry.” He shook his head to emphasize it. Harry only got back from his meeting with Liam and he’s already making the remarks again.

Louis will be dead before Harry even steps on the boat to Tragurion. 

“Don’t be nervous, Louis. It’s normal. All men do that.” Harry said in a serious voice and Louis smacked his arm.

“You’re an idiot.” Louis remarked. “Let’s get on with this bath. I’m tired.” Louis stood in front of the bronze tub and reluctantly started to take the tunic off his body. He would usually proudly show his body off to Harry during the bath time, flex a muscle here and there, just because he can but now he felt ashamed. All this time he thought the careful scrubbing and bashful glances were flattering and a build-up to something, just as the suggestive remarks were but _arggggh_! Louis wanted to slap himself.

He stepped into the tub quickly, sighing at the warmth of the water and leaned his head against the edge of it. He closed his eyes when Harry picked up the cloth he was usually scrubbing grime off Louis’ body with and decided to just enjoy it.

Harry soaked the cloth with bath water and pressed it against Louis’ skin, carefully going over his shoulders, chest and arms. Louis felt the water evaporating around him slowly and steaming up the small room, he hummed appreciatively and the feeling of Harry’s harder brushes with the cloth against his skin and then he heard a small grunt. Louis opened his eyes and looked at Harry.

“You’re beautiful.” Louis said quietly, trying not to break the fragile and peaceful atmosphere in the room.

Even though you’re not supposed to think or say something like that to another man, Louis didn’t hesitate to tell Harry so sometimes. He was so beautiful. Harry was always beautiful.

Harry met his eyes briefly and then flushed bright pink on his cheeks. Louis wondered if Liam could do that as well. And then Louis’ mouth opened without his mind’s consent.

“Harry, is there another reason you’re pretending to be my slave? Other than gathering enough drachmas to go home?” Louis’ voice was trembling as he uttered the last word but he never stopped looking at Harry.

Harry’s eyes glinted in the dimly lit room and he lowered his arm, putting the cloth in the water but not letting it go. Was he going to confess the meetings? The true nature of his and Liam’s relationship?

Louis suddenly didn’t want to hear anything and regretted that he asked in the first place.

“I’m sorry I asked. I was just wondering about- You said that you were going out of the house and coming back. I was wondering where you were going. That’s all.” Louis said and Harry blinked several times as if he was just registering Louis’ words.

“Harry.”

“Uhm…I- I guess I should’ve told you before. I was meant to ask you for a raise because the works in the quarry doubled and Liam…” Harry said and bit his lower lip. Louis winced at the mention of Liam’s name.

“I told you before that I worked in the quarry.” Harry began and Louis nodded. “After two full moons I met Liam. We had each others backs and he even saved my life several times. Which shouldn’t come as a surprise, I’m extremely clumsy.” Harry laughed at his own words.

“We worked there for some time before we were replaced and you know this as well. We were with that slave-trader and about a week later, Liam was bought for the quarry again. They needed double the man work because of the festival and the temples on the Acropolis, something about the chief man wanting it to be finished in time.”

Harry sighed. “I wanted to free Liam right after you freed me. I wasn’t ever going to come home without him. He had his own family that needed him and I depended on him too. I thought I could work for you and get enough drachmas to free him. I could easily find my way to my mum and Gemma without working for you. I would’ve thought of something. But I needed Liam. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier. He is the one I’ve been seeing lately. We meet at this place behind the wall, next to a river.”

“Harry.” Louis mumbled to stop his rant. He waited for the words to define what Liam was to him, but they weren’t coming and if Louis had to hear how much Harry needed Liam, he will do something he didn’t like.

“I’m sorry. If you don’t want to pay me anymore, that’s fine. I’ll leave the next day. But, Lou. Lou, he’s my brother. I love him like a brother and I want him to go home too.”

Louis blinked. _Brother_?

 “Louis, I-”

Brother. Harry loves Liam like a brother.

Louis’ brain was slowly getting rid of the fog and dark clouds and Harry was looking at him worriedly.

“Harry.” Louis croaked.

“Louis?” Harry’s voice was raised.

Maybe there was hope for Louis after all. Hope for the both of them. Another big load of weight was lifted off Louis’ shoulders. He took a big breath.

Harry wasn’t looking at him in any special way. Nothing more than what he was like usually, but his words somehow fit in Louis’ brain, and then somewhere in the back of his mind another set of words echoed. _Chase that powerful feeling_.

Louis wasn’t thinking anymore. Nothing but _Harry I have to, Harry, Harry I love you, Harry, Harry_. The words in his head were bouncing restlessly and he had to take action or he would drown in his own thoughts.

So he did.

He leaned over the edge of the tub, impossibly close to Harry, hand reaching behind Harry’s neck and leaned the rest of the way. His lips were attached to Harry’s, brushing tenderly, for mere seconds before Louis’ brain send warning messages. What if Harry doesn’t want this? What if he overstepped the boundaries? What if Harry doesn’t kiss him back?

Louis’ movements slowed down enough to process what Harry was doing. He wasn’t kissing back, he remained kneeling behind the bathtub like he was before Louis kissed him.

Oh, okay.

Louis misinterpreted things. Time to pull back and die of embarrassment.

But when Louis wanted to pull back it was then that Harry decided to respond. More enthusiastically than Louis thought or hoped. Harry threw the cloth he was cleaning Louis with in the water and cupped Louis’ jaw with both of his hands, kissing back eagerly. Louis didn’t know what to do with this brand new information. He kissed back, bruising his nose in Harry’s face to get closer, closer, more close. Harry let out guttural noises, capturing more of Louis’ lips with his own and Louis moaned in response. They both pulled back far enough to catch some breath and blue eyes met green.

Okay. Wow.

This definitely changes things.

Harry smiled wickedly at Louis and Louis couldn’t help but laugh. Without a word spoken, Harry took a dry cloth and helped Louis rinse himself which was accompanied with several more shy kisses and staring. None of them spoke, as if any sound might shatter the heated air between them. Louis felt like he was on fire and he wanted to get Harry feeling like that too. They can burn together. Flames can lick both of their bodies and entwine wherever they touched.

Louis just really wanted Harry to get rid of that loincloth.

“Lou? What does this mean? What happens now?” Harry asked, looking so much like an overgrown boy than ever.

“Whatever you want. My room is empty, you know?” Louis answered. Harry seemed to want to talk more about them and fill every empty spot but he nodded and smiled simply.

They ran as fast as they could through the house to Louis’ room. Although only his mother and father were out, there was still a faint chance some of his numerous sisters might catch them. Louis barricaded the door of his room again, stopping anyone who wanted to intrude.

And what will they intrude, Louis wasn’t sure. He was new to all of this. Didn’t exactly know what he was supposed to do and he acted on instincts. Harry made himself comfortable on Louis’ bed, leaning back with anticipation and tiny ring of lust in his eyes. And something else, Louis noticed. Shade of uncertainty and fear possibly. Why would he fear Louis? There’s nothing-

And that is when Louis remembered when Harry told him almost a month ago about Harry’s master on the boat. Harry was _eromenos_. Ashamed, humiliated and used by a man he didn’t know and didn’t trust. Louis will not do the same thing. He will show Harry the respect he deserved.

Respect Harry _deserves_. Harry deserves everything.

Louis carefully straddled Harry, watching him with intense eyes. He wished Harry didn’t look so much like a cornered animal. He reached out and cupped his cheek, daring him to look him in the eyes and assuring him that he will not hurt him the way he was hurt before. That it’s just Louis. No one else. Just them, Harry and Louis.

“It’s alright, Harry. It will be alright.” Louis said softly.

Harry relaxed more the more gentle Louis touched him and they kissed slowly and deeply. Louis decided that his dignity is well preserved and he could give some extra to Harry anyway. In one swift move, he changed their positions so now Harry was looming over him.

Louis was always a dominant type of man. Always the loudest, most demanding, all over the place at all times, but when he felt Harry’s weight on him, Harry’s tall frame being everywhere he looked, he thought that maybe being the submissive one for a change is not so bad after all.

 If he gets to keep that smirk on Harry’s face. It’s worth it.

Harry seemed to gain more confidence and his hands were roaming Louis’ body, leaving burned traces on his skin. It wasn’t enough for Louis. The kisses, the touches, Harry’s  weight on him where they were flushed together – it was good, but he wanted more. He curled his fingers in Harry’s hair, pushing him into another kiss. He bit on Harry’s lower lip and smirked proudly when Harry groaned against his mouth. Louis took the opportunity and slid his tongue in Harry’s mouth, brushing restlessly against Harry’s, drinking up Harry’s more responsive moves. Harry didn’t let that go unanswered and he sneaked his hands from Louis’ waist to grab his bum. Louis’ let out a high pitched moan that came from his core and for which he will be embarrassed about later. He wanted Harry to touch him more, push him more against his mattress. Louis barely registered that his own hips were moving on instinct too, bucking up against Harry and his cock was brushing against the cloth around Harry’s hips. Why was Harry still wearing that thing?

Louis abandoned Harry’s lips and pushed him from his chest to untangle the knots on the cloth. He was slowly getting more frustrated as the thing wouldn’t want to undo itself and his fingers met dead ends. Harry laughed at Louis’ poor attempt to get him completely undressed and took over. In mere seconds the cloth was down and thrown on the other side of the room. Louis let out a small gasp as he saw Harry sitting on his thighs, completely naked and exposed. If Louis thought Harry was beautiful the first time he saw him, that was nothing in comparison to how he looked now. _And you’re mine_ , Louis thought. All _mine_.

Harry leaned down to kiss Louis again and they both moaned as their hard cocks brushed together. Skin on skin. Lips on lips. Lips on skin. Harry was making sure to make pleasurable bruises on Louis’ skin where no one will see and Louis mapped all of Harry’s body with his lips. Tender touches were mixed with bruising ones, the only sounds were their uneven breaths and wet noise of lips meeting skin.

Louis’ hips were restlessly working against Harry’s, skin brushing against each other and he felt a deep heat accumulating at the pit of his stomach. For the sake of his dignity, he’ll let Harry penetrate him only if he doesn’t let this feeling to stop. Nobody will know. Harry had other plans, it seemed. He kissed Louis deeply several times, soft touch contrasting the way he was grinding on Louis’ hips, and he pushed himself down further Louis’ body. He kneeled between Louis’ legs, pushing them open and staring at Louis the entire time. He lowered his head right above Louis’ aching erection, his thumb tracing small circles on the inside of Louis’ thigh, but his eyes were still fixed on Louis’.

‘’You look so beautiful. You’re so amazing. So amazing.’’ Harry said. His voice was husky, his hair a mess from Louis’ hands and his eyes were dark, blown with lust and it sent Louis right off the edge. He came hard on his abdomen, and on the side of Harry’s face. He’d be more embarrassed for himself if he wasn’t feeling so satisfied and dizzy, and Harry was looking at him with a slightly shocked but more amused expression. He simply laughed, wiped Louis’ fluid from his cheek and licked off his fingers while staring at Louis.

Louis groaned at the sight. He thought it was not possible for him to get more turned on and he pulled Harry in a lustful kiss. Again acting on pure instincts, he took him in his hand and started to pump slowly, catching every sound coming from Harry in his mouth, kissing every muscle on his face that twitched in pleasure. It wasn’t long until Harry warned Louis with a shout and spilled right over Louis’ hand the second after. Harry relaxed on Louis’ chest and Louis peppered his face with small kisses as he came down from his high. When they both stopped breathing heavily, Harry rolled off Louis and curled at his side, tucking his head on Louis’ chest. Louis put his arm around Harry’s shoulder and held him close; protecting him from something only he could see and understand in his head.

Several hours and rounds of orgasms later, when the sun was coming down dangerously fast, Harry was still in Louis’ bed, with Louis making patterns on his chest. And then Louis laughed. Harry looked at him from his position.

‘’What’s funny?’’ he asked and Louis moved stray curls from Harry’s forehead with a smile on his face.

‘’Nothing.’’ he said, his voice was rough. ‘’I’m thinking how…Nothing.”

Harry poked his nose with his own and kissed his temple. Louis sighed at that contently. “Come on. Tell me.”

Louis gave him a tilted grin and buried his head in the side of Harry’s neck. “I just…I never thought I’d get to do this. With _you_ of all people.”

Harry tightened his grip around Louis and made him look him in the eyes. “Wh-? Is that good?” he asked quietly. Louis poked his nose and smiled widely at Harry’s giggle.

“You’re an actual gift from the gods, Harry. Did you know that?” Louis said and propped himself on his elbow to look down at Harry. “I don’t know how and why has Athena thought to put you in my path but I’m so grateful she did. I desire you so much. It’s actually making me dizzy.” Louis chuckled at his own words but Harry was looking at him wide-eyed and solemn. His eyes twinkled as if Louis was his own personal portion of ambrosia.

“Louis.” Harry let out, transfixed by Louis’ words. Louis’ cheeks began to burn and he felt uncomfortable by laying himself bare in front of Harry (literally and metaphorically). “You-”

Louis buried his head in Harry’s chest and groaned. “I sounded like a complete idiot, right?” Harry slid his hand into Louis’ hair and massaged his scalp affectionately.

“No. I mean, a bit. Yes.” Harry tittered at another one of Louis’ groans. “But I enjoyed it. Also, you think too highly of me. Lou.” It took Louis some time to notice the nervous tone on the way Harry said his name. He then heard footsteps approaching the hall of the bedrooms and a voice telling Phoebe and Daisy to go to sleep. Louis quickly scrambled to his feet and looked for Harry’s loincloth. Harry looked for stains on his body and the mattress. Louis tossed him the loincloth and Harry quickly put it on while two small pair of feet approached the door. Louis jumped on the bed and covered himself with the wool blanket.

The door shook and he heard the twins’ confused voices. He turned on the other side so his back was turned towards the door and he heard Harry removing the table and the door swiftly opened.

“Harry? What are you- Why was the door stuck?” he heard Phoebe ask.

“I was making sure nobody disturbs master Louis. He’s feeling a bit sick. He’s sleeping now so be quiet. Shh.” Harry said and he heard his little sisters let out a small _awww_.

“Poor Louis.” Daisy said and he felt a small pair of arms softly pressing against his back. “Get well soon.”

“Do we need to call a healer?” Phoebe added and looked at Harry.

Louis felt so much love for his little sisters in that moment and he wanted to turn around and hug them. But for the sake of the act Harry put him in, he had to endure it. He will hug them tomorrow morning.

“He will be fine. He is just tired. Really really tired. He’s been working so hard after his bath but a long nights sleep will bring his stamina back.” Harry said and Louis could smell the cheekiness radiating off him.

That bastard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Lots of things happened.   
> And if you're wondering if the Greeks did some of the stuff mentioned in the chapter, the answer is yes.   
> and can I just say I've been dying to write this ever since I first came up with the idea for the fic.


	5. V

Louis woke up the next morning with two pairs of small hands patting gently and urgently on his forearm and two girly voices who were trying to whisper but didn’t succeed in keeping their voices down. Louis took a deep breath and stretched before even opening his eyes. He heard two tiny gasps and then excited cheering before two small bodies climbed up on his bed and hugged him. He laughed before patting his little sisters’ head and hugged them back.

“Louis, are you feeling better today?” Daisy asked when they pulled away and Louis squinted at them in the warm and sunlit room. Judging by the brightness and amount of light in their shared room it was probably late morning and he was possibly (or certainly) late for his _akratisma_ (first breakfast). He looked up at two pairs of blue eyes that were distinctively matching his but were glinting with concern.

“Why wouldn’t I be feeling well?” he asked them curiously. They shuffled a bit on his chest and on his mattress to find a more comfortable position. Daisy remained lying still on his stomach with her feet dangling over his right thigh and Phoebe shuffled down next to his left side with her head perched on his chest. They were utterly adorable.

“Harry said you were ill yesterday and that you’ll be better after you sleep.” Phoebe said quietly as if they were sharing a big secret. “Are you feeling better?”

He smiled at his sisters and ruffled their hair.

“Yes. I’m much better now.” He answered and motioned to the doors. “Did you eat? Are you hungry?”

They shook their heads no. “We got up early and finished our meals! Mother is waiting for you to join her. She wants to talk to you, I think.” Phoebe explained and shared a look with her sister. Louis wanted to ask more but he feared more what his mother would tell him. He sincerely hoped it wasn’t about Eleanor.

He quickly got up and shooed his sisters off his mattress. It was when he bent over to pick up his short tunic he realised he was still naked. Phoebe and Daisy were giggling behind him and he shot them an evil glare as he pulled the fabric over his shoulders. In few quick steps down the stairs and turns on the ground floor of his family house, he found his mother sitting at the long table in the dining room and casually picking at the fruits in her plate. Louis greeted his mother and sat on her right.

“You’ve finally decided to join me. Did something happen, Louis? You never sleep this much.” His mother remarked worriedly. Louis gave her a small smile.

“I’m fine, mother. It was just one of those days, you know? Lots of thoughts on my mind and big decisions to make.” He said and smiled wider, trying to reassure her. By the satisfied smile he received back it was evidently working.

“I understand. But surely, one of these decisions is an easy one?” she said and tilted her head up, balancing a cup of wine in one of her hands. He always loved his mother for sneaking some wine from the store room even when his father banned her from doing that. He guessed he inherited some of his mischief from her.

“I don’t know, mother. I’m feeling a bit hungry, if I’m honest.” Louis dodged the question easily when her mother turned and looked at someone behind Louis. He glanced back and saw two slave girls standing against the wall next to the doors and with one swipe of his mother’s hand they quickly got out to fetch him a plate. His mother then turned to her plate and ate a bit of cheese with plums.

 _The mix of tastes couldn’t possibly be appetising_ , Louis thought as he watched her chew. He heard a pair of feet coming from behind and he only bothered to look up when a plate was put in front of him. His jaw slacked in surprise (even though he shouldn’t have been) and his lips parted on instinct. Harry held his gaze for several seconds and his cheeks blushed faintly.

Louis’ mind was flooded with thoughts of last night – how that same blush spread down Harry’s body and how the earnest eyes that were looking back at him now glinted when Harry was on top of him.

Oh.

Was Harry’s blush product of regret? Or because he was embarrassed that the first time they saw each other again was in front of Louis’ unsuspecting mother? Or he was embarrassed that he let himself leap in Louis’ bedroom?

Breath was caught in Louis’ lungs when Harry stepped back and took his usual position in front of the wall behind them. Louis briefly looked back and saw Harry look at him with a smile in his eyes.

Maybe he didn’t regret it so much after all. Maybe he was just flustered by Louis’ mother’s presence. Louis turned to his plate and started to tear apart the small dough and bits of cheese. They should probably talk about last night. Where does this leave them now? How much their relationship changed and how will that influence everything else? Everything would have been much simpler if Harry didn’t kiss him back or if Louis didn’t initiate the kiss in the first place.

His mother cleared her throat awkwardly and brought Louis’ attention back to her. She looked at him excitedly and he only hoped she will not ask him in front of Harry what he feared the most.

“I met the Calder matriarch yesterday in the baths.” She started and when Louis didn’t say anything, she continued. “She told me that Eleanor pushed away all the other men that courted her in the past two months and that she is waiting for you.”

Louis nodded as to signalise her that he heard her. She continued with a wary tone. “She also said that they can arrange the betrothal and marriage after the Panathenaia festival.”

Louis’ blood went cold when he heard a tiny gasp behind him and his face fell. His mother continued to talk excitedly about the ceremony and how much will they have to spend on it while Louis could feel Harry’s eyes boring into the back of his neck. He couldn’t face him now let alone talk to him. He hated himself.

“…weather should be favourable in late June. Louis, are you listening to me?”

“Huh? Yes. I’m listening. I-I- Can I think about it some more, mother?” Louis answered tiredly. His mother looked at him in disbelief.

“Louis!” his mother shrilled. “We have talked about this for over two weeks! We are practically joined with the Calders since you were born! Do you not want to get married? I’ve practically sealed the deal with the Calders and you still have to think about it?! I’m not having it!”

“Mother.”

“You will visit that girl and you will court her according to all societal rules, do you understand me? You will get married after the festival and you’ll start a family!” his mother shouted at him and walked out of the dining room, leaving Harry and Louis alone. Louis took a deep breath and pressed his palm against the side of his face.

“Louis.” A deep voice behind him shook him again.

“Harry.” He stood up and faced him. Harry’s lips were a thin frown and his eyes were impossibly sad. If Louis didn’t already feel miserable enough, this would probably bring him to his knees. “I should’ve told you about Eleanor sooner and…yesterday…” he said and stepped towards Harry. His frown changed into a half-smile.

“Yesterday was amazing.” Harry supplied. Louis smiled.

“It was.” Louis agreed. Harry’s eyes brightened at that. “But listen…”

Harry shook his head and sighed. “I want you to answer me some things first.” Louis nodded. “Did- did you really mean what you said last night? About us? About me?”

Louis thought for a moment what Harry could possibly mean.

_I never thought I’d get to do this._

_With_ you _of all people._

_You’re an actual gift from the gods, Harry._

_I desire you so much._

Louis nodded again, this time more determined. Harry deserved to know everything that was on Louis’ mind. The love he felt for this tall and kind boy was flowing thickly through his veins and if it everything goes south for the both of them, at least Harry will know how Louis feels. That he has someone else who loves him and who will wait for him.

Harry took a careful step towards Louis. “How long have you felt this way?” he asked him timidly.

“A week. But it was boiling inside me for much longer, I think. Maybe since we met.” Louis answered and smiled sheepishly. Harry’s eyes widened.

 “If you could, would you pursue a relationship with me? If the arranged marriage wasn’t hanging over your head?”

Right on the head of a nail.

Louis took a deep breath. “Yes.” Harry stood still for a moment and Louis finished. “I would. If you want me.”

Harry crossed the last few feet that were separating them and kissed Louis firmly on the lips. Louis hands gripped Harry’s waist tightly and the air between them was oddly similar to last night’s but with a sweet change. Louis was kissing Harry back as if he was taking his last breath, pulling Harry’s body closer to his and pressing his lips against Harry’s. Harry cradled his jaw in his hands and licked Louis’ bottom lip to which Louis answered with opening him mouth so Harry could slide his tongue next to his.

It wasn’t until Harry slid his leg between Louis’ thighs that Louis realised they were openly intimate with each other in his family’s dining room. He gently pulled back and looked into Harry’s soft eyes. Harry leaned back in to steal another kiss and Louis stepped back.

“Louis, please.” Harry begged and leaned down again. Louis indulged him with a brief kiss and stepped back again.

“Why do you want me, Harry?” Louis demanded. “This only complicates things. It will be so much simpler for you and for the both of us if you-”

“If I what, Louis?” Harry asked back, his posture stiffening so he was looming over Louis even more than before. “I desire you, too. I’m sure of us.”

“Oh, Harry.” Louis breathed. “How could you possibly? Haven’t you heard my mother?”

Harry nodded stiffly. “But you don’t want that marriage. You wouldn’t say you want me if you weren’t sure of it and you – we – wouldn’t be doing all the things we did last night if you wanted that marriage. Or-?”

Louis shook his head. “I want you. But this marriage is something I have to do. No matter how hard I fight my mother and father, I will inevitably have to marry. If not Eleanor then some other woman. And Harry, _you_ will leave me.”

Harry shook his head no. “I won’t. I’m here. I’ll stay.”

Louis chuckled. Harry’s little pout was adorable. “What about your family, huh? Your mum and Gemma?” Harry’s eyebrows furrowed and his eyes were trained to the floor.

“It shouldn’t be like this. The gods should have some plan for us. They should allow us to have love.” Harry said quietly, not meeting Louis’ eyes. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s shoulders.

“I have you now. No matter what happens in the future, we’ll have this. We can have the next three weeks. If you want. You can then gather your drachmas, free Liam and sail with the next boat to Tragurion. But until that happens, you can have me.” Louis whispered into Harry’s chest and raised himself on his toes to kiss Harry chastely on lips. Harry gripped Louis by the back of his neck and kissed him properly.

“Alright.” Harry said when they pulled apart.

“Alright what?”

“I’ll take whatever you can give me. I will not give up on this.” Harry said and then kissed Louis’ forehead. “You will be my Achilles and I’ll be your Patroclus.”

Louis rolled his eyes fondly. Harry giggled at him and pulled his bottom lip between his front teeth - looking so much like a smitten child.

“Harry, they both died. This is a moment of happiness, reunion and overall gross displays of affection.” Louis said with exaggerated motions with his hand. “You just ruined it with your morbidity.”

Harry hugged him tighter. “We’ll be new Achilles and Patroclus. An improved version. We’ll live happily until all our hair turns grey.” Louis wanted to argue, remind him that they have three weeks at most of secret meet-ups and stolen kisses when no one looks. Instead, he took a deep breath and kissed Harry’s cheek.

“Mhmm.”

 

*-*

 

It was no surprise when Louis returned to his room some hours before sun set that he found Harry sitting on his mattress.

He had an exhausting day – trying to reason with his mother that he is in fact serious about the engagements his family made but he’s a bit frightened and that is all. His mother kissed his temple and assured him with a tap on his cheek that everything will be fine. He then spent the rest of the day with Zayn and Niall, drinking wine from Zayn’s store room and laughing uncontrollably about stupid things while hiding in one of the unused rooms in Zayn’s house. Louis sobered up on his way back home and was feeling all the better when he saw Harry’s bright smile in the dim light of his bedroom.

“Well, aren’t you a sight for tired eyes?” Louis said and closed the door of his bedroom firmly. His head felt light and he wanted to tire his body under Harry. Or however Harry wanted him.

Harry smirked at him and stood up. He fiddled with the knots of his loin cloth and then threw it at Louis. Louis’ jaw dropped as he took in Harry’s body now twice in two days. He couldn’t believe his luck.

“What are you waiting for?” Harry asked casually and stepped forward. He scratched his belly and waited for Louis to make his move. Louis felt his blood running south his body just from looking at Harry standing naked in his bedroom, only contours of his body lit in the sunlight coming from the small window. Louis willed his dick to not embarrass him immediately and then took off his tunic.

Harry took that as his cue to jump towards Louis and kiss him deeply, tongue searching the inside of Louis’ mouth swiftly.

“You take care of me out there and I’ll take care of you here.” Harry whispered against Louis’ lips and broke the quietness of the small bedroom. Louis pushed him back on the mattress and Harry went down easily, bringing Louis down with him. Even with all his confidence, Louis could tell Harry was still struggling with having Louis on top and straddling him. So he kissed him some more. He kissed him until Harry was pliant underneath him. And then he switched their positions. Harry laughed in the crook of Louis’ neck and then he bit him playfully. Louis squirmed under him and pinched his nipple.

“Ouch!” Harry gasped and sat up.

“That’s what you get for biting me.”

Harry looked down on him with an innocent smile. “I was only teasing you, Lou.”

“Get back down here and kiss me but if you bite me like that again, I’ll kick your little bum out of my bedroom.” Louis glared at him.

Harry put up his hands in surrender. “Fine. I’ll be gentle.”

 

They met up for the next few days like that in Louis’ bedroom, first getting rid of Louis’ little sisters and making sure no one knew what they were up to. They forced each other to be quiet with hands over each others mouths but that only increased teasing and testing out how long they can last while being overly stimulated and pleasured.

They were the best four nights of Louis’ life – getting to touch every inch of Harry’s body with both his hands and his mouth was absolutely breath taking and Harry doing the same to his body…Louis thought that this is probably how gods felt on Olympus.

But there was also something else nibbling at Louis’ brain. A tiny little thought. Mere curiosity. Nothing else. It was almost paradoxical how much his brain thought of the same societal custom he despised so much. But Louis was curious and he already did every other sexual act with Harry.

So that is why when Harry was rutting against his thigh and sucking a bruise on his pectoral on their fifth night together that Louis stopped him. He was breathing heavily and was already covered in a thin layer of sweat. He looked divine.

“Lou? What happened? Was I too rough?” Harry asked and cupped Louis’ cheek with his hand. Louis shook his head and smiled at him.

“No. You were fine. But I-”

“What, Lou? Whatever you want. Whatever you need.” Harry’s warm breath hit Louis’ lips and he moaned – still feeling where Harry’s warm body was pressing him down into the feather filled mattress. He could get off on only this but he had to at least ask. Even if Harry said no.

“I want. I want-” he mumbled but instead saying the words, his hand slid down Harry’s back and patted the top of the crack of his arse with two of his fingers. He saw the moment Harry realised what Louis wanted and before he pulled back his whole body shuddered.

“Louis. I-”

“I didn’t mean you. I want you to penetrate _me_.” Louis raised his upper body on his elbows and looked up at Harry curiously.

“Lou.” Harry started disbelievingly.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to.”

“No.” Harry shook his head. “I don’t want to hurt you and…What about your reputation? Other citizens will laugh at you if they knew you’ve been penetrated.”

“How will they know? Will it be written on my forehead?” Louis snapped and then closed his eyes. “I-I’m sorry. I want to try this. I want to know how it feels.”

“But-” Harry mumbled, nervously biting his lower lip. “How about the other way around? What if you penetrate _me_? I know the feeling and I can make it good for you, I promise.”

“No.” Louis gripped Harry’s hips, making small bruises. “No, Harry. You-you said you’d take care of me in here. Please, Harry. Please.” Harry leaned down to kiss him, trying to find any traces of hesitance on Louis’ thin lips. Louis eagerly kissed him back, tangling his fingers in Harry’s curls.

Harry was panting against Louis’ lips when he pulled back and he nodded.

“Fine.”

Louis smiled.

“But we’ll need oil, Lou. I’ll have to go down to the store room.” Harry said, his eyes not leaving Louis’. Louis nodded in understanding. Harry quickly pulled back and off Louis, putting his loin cloth on haphazardly and tying the knots messily, only covering bare necessities. Louis watched him from his spot on the bed and giggled at his clumsy steps towards the doors.

Harry was back in few minutes and Louis was left in the mean time thinking how exactly men do this thing. Will it hurt a lot? Will he be able to sit properly afterwards? Will Harry’s dick even fit in Louis’ body? He was brought back to reality by Harry’s tall frame entering the bedroom again. He was clutching small ampullae in his hand and slid out of the loin cloth once again.

“Did anybody see you?” Louis asked and Harry shook his head. He placed the ampullae next to Louis’ head and kissed him. Louis was completely focused on Harry’s mouth and the pressure of his hips against his own, their cocks brushing against each other, that he almost forgot what they were going to do.

“Harry.” Louis’ voice was rough when he gasped for air again when Harry pulled back. “Hey.” He nudged towards the ampullae. Harry timidly took it and opened. He covered three of his fingers with the golden liquid and Louis licked his lips in anticipation. What was he going to do?

Louis got his answer when Harry reached past his dick and pressed the tip of his middle finger against his hole. Louis’ caught a breath in his throat. “Oh.”

“I haven’t done anything.” Harry said smugly and Louis pinched his side.

“Continue, Haz. Please.”

Harry worked his fingers carefully in Louis, one by one, until he was certain that Louis was completely relaxed. His middle finger brushed against something in Louis that sent sparks through Louis’ body.

“Woah.” Louis gasped. Harry kissed off the sounds Louis made. When Harry removed his fingers from Louis, the boy under him sighed – trying to compose himself. Harry pulled Louis’ knees up and motioned to him to wrap them around his waist. Louis felt a bit embarrassed at his lack of experience and how Harry had to tell him what to do but he was also feeling too happy and blissful to care. He saw Harry position himself while gripping Louis’ hip to steady him at the same time. He felt the tip of Harry’s dick against one of his arse cheeks.

“Oops. Not the right entrance.” Louis teased and Harry smirked down at him.

“I’m testing your reaction. If you’re going to snap your hips up and break my dick in half.”

Louis laughed. “Is that even possible?”

Harry shrugged. “I don’t know. But stay still.”

“Fine.”

Louis listened to Harry and composed himself when Harry finally with a slow pace penetrated Louis. He had to be completely honest; it felt a bit strange as Harry pushed inside and it kind of hurt. When he gave Harry his permission to move, the sensation was now different. Although it took him a while to find the spot in Louis’ body again, when he did it was so much better than Harry’s fingers. He kept a steady pace moving in and out of Louis’ body, gently pressing him down into the mattress and Louis couldn’t help but let his mouth produce some of the filthiest sounds he ever let out. It only served to spur Harry more and soon both of them were panting loudly.

None of them talked; just let their bodies revel in the new sensations and feeling of skin against skin. Louis tried to stall his orgasm but when Harry picked up his pace and his thrusts got sloppier, he let himself go. It was one of the most indescribable feelings in Louis’ life. Relaxation was pumping through his body and he was overly sensitive – it hurt a bit when Harry thrusted few more times into him before he released himself into Louis’ body.

Harry closed his eyes and didn’t release the grip on Louis’ thighs where there were evident crescent marks pressed in. He simply slumped down and buried his head in Louis’ neck while Louis patted his hair, brushing it lightly with his fingers. He felt Harry soften inside of him and then Harry pulled out, slotting his body into Louis’ side.

“Was it alright?” Harry asked shyly, and if his voice wasn’t so spent and hoarse he would mistake him for a child. Louis nuzzled their noses together.

“I’ve never felt something like that before.”

Harry chuckled at Louis’ admission. “So, I’ve pleased you?”

Louis hummed tiredly and pressed a kiss on Harry’s cheek.

 

*-*

 

Louis learned of his father’s new ambition two days later.

His father wanted to be honoured with the title of archon. The youngest one in Athens’ history. It was an honour mostly, you didn’t get to rule Athens or make important decision over laws and such but it was important somehow. Louis didn’t understand. Your veto on some decision was nothing for Zeus’ sake. “It’s an honour. And it is important that I bring more influence and power to this family.” His father’s most quoted words were. Louis would be fine with it if he left him alone and pursued this ambition on his own, but… Louis was the eldest boy in the family. The heir. His father wanted him to learn directly from his actions. You know what this means? Dinners and meetings and other stuff people like his father did with their surplus of time. And he had to be on every single one of them. Because all these people had sons his or about his age and social connections were important.

If Louis hears the s word one more time he is going to vomit. But somewhere outside. Don’t want Harry to clean that.

This is why he was now standing in front of Zayn’s house, next to his father and Harry behind him, waiting to be ushered inside by the Master of the house. He almost regretted bringing Harry with him, because being in Harry’s presence only made it more difficult for Louis to control himself. He wanted to kiss and touch and that wasn’t allowed while they were in company.

Louis is an idiot apparently.

They were welcomed by Zayn’s usual quiet frame. His hair was styled specially for the occasion – pushed off his face in an elegant arch over his head. Louis’ father greeted him and Zayn invited them inside, moving to the side to let them in. Louis took the opportunity to reach with his hand behind and swipe with his fingertips on Harry’s exposed abdomen. He felt Harry’s sharp intake of breath and muscles contracting under Harry’s pale complexion. He smirked to himself and nodded in Zayn’s direction, complimenting his looks.

The room where they were supposed to enjoy the evening was almost twice as large as Louis’ dining room, decorated tastefully with frescoes of mythological animals and nymphs. All around there were placed small cups with oil that were lit up, illuminating the big room almost as if it were daylight.

When Louis and his father arrived, there were several other men already seated by the large table. Some were sitting; some were assuming their half-reclined positions on the wooden bench in the abundance of soft pillows but everyone was carrying a cup of best wine in Zayn’s family store room. One dark-skinned slave girl approached Louis and offered him a cup as well. He took it gratefully and sat on his spot on the wooden bench next to his father who was already engrossed into a conversation with one of the men.

Louis didn’t bother to catch anything of the interaction but kept a steady look on the curly boy that was leaning against the wall opposite him. Harry’s head was facing the floor most of the time but as the time went, he glanced up and met Louis’ eyes briefly as if trying to make sure his boy didn’t leave. Zayn was talking in his ear, sharing some fascination over the new sculptures he found in a nameless sculptor’s shop. Louis only half-heartedly listened to him.

All the men in the room were offered with plentiful on their plates – four kinds of meat, lots of legumes and spices, and three kinds of sweets. Louis was picking apart one large piece of pork on his plate when there was a rustle of voices – louder than before. He looked up and found the last visitor to their gathering standing in the doorframe. His stomach lurched and he thought he will be sick from the very sight of him. Denio greeted them all in his usual middle-aged grumble, he was a tall man with a belly protruding out of his tunic and a short black hair on his head. He almost looked like any other aristocrat of his age with a dark beard matted with silver hairs. But his eyes gave him away – they were unfriendly and always sparked with some hidden agenda. Those same eyes lit up now when he noticed Louis on the far end of the table. Louis tried to make himself look unwelcoming and almost feral. He looked at Harry who was still standing at his spot, completely oblivious of what this man presented to Louis; he was smiling innocently at the slave girls who offered Denio some wine. Denio greedily took two cups and slowly moved towards an empty seat next to Louis.

“Good evening, young Louis.” The rasp of Denio’s voice filled Louis’ ears and it took everything in him not to shudder out of disgust. Louis politely greeted back but didn’t move his eyes off the plate in front of him. It didn’t stop Denio from continuing.

“My, I haven’t seen you in years, young man. You have changed quite a lot. You even have a beard now!” he said and reached to scratch Louis’ stubbed jaw but Louis jerked his head away in disgust, shooting a glare in Denio’s direction.

“All grown up.” Denio marvelled at the new revelation, eyeing Louis from head to toe. Then some other men engaged him in conversation and he dropped his focus on Louis. Zayn squeezed Louis’ thigh reassuringly under the table and Louis shot him a small smile. He glanced then up at Harry who was staring angrily at Denio. He must have heard what Denio said and saw Louis’ reluctance. Louis whispered in Zayn’s ear of his intentions and then stood up.

He walked next to Harry, whispering a small: “Come with me.” and then walked into the hallway, in search of a secluded place. He heard Harry’s heavy footsteps behind him and then turned into a dark corner. When Harry followed him there, Louis pulled blindly at his wrists and slotted himself at Harry’s front.

“Hey. What did you tell Zayn where we’re going?” Harry asked quietly, burrowing his head in Louis’ neck.

“That I need to relieve myself. And that I’m bringing you in case Denio wants to follow me and corner me in the dark.” Louis’ answer was muffled while he kept his lips on Harry’s warm shoulder.

“Is that that man’s name? The one who made you uncomfortable and wanted to touch you?” Harry asked and let his hand slide down Louis’ back. Louis nodded. Harry stiffened against him.

“If he so much as touches you again-”

“I’ll be fine, Harry. I won’t let him come near me. Denio is an old fool and the mere thought of his old and wrinkly man bits touching me is revolting.” He laughed at his own words and Harry chuckled, squeezing Louis in his arms more. “I’m yours.” He said and kissed Harry firmly.

“Your words have become more sweet, Lou. Are you going soft on me?” Harry teased.

“Shut up. I’m a rock, a hard shell of a man!” Louis protested, tickling Harry’s side. “It’s you and your dumb sparkly eyes and baby hair that make me all gooey inside. Idiot. Curse the day you’ve walked into my life, Harry!” Louis said fondly and kissed him once more. Harry kept looking at him with soft eyes and private smile on his lips.

“I need to tell you something.” Harry suddenly said, caught by his own words.

“What? No, don’t tell me now. Someone might hear us.” Louis looked around as if someone might spring out of the ground or walk in on them. “Tell me when we get home. Alright?”

Harry nodded, a new kind of brightness in his eyes and anticipation colouring his face. Louis was tempted to say something himself but it will only additionally complicate their situation. No _I love yous_ will be exchanged tonight or ever. They walked casually back to the dining room where everyone was half-drunk already and with a full stomach. Harry stood back on his spot against the wall and Louis sat back next to Zayn. Louis didn’t feel like eating anymore because of Denio’s presence next to him and the slight anticipation of what Harry will say to him when they’re alone again. He still moved the food in his plate around, trying to look as if he’s enjoying himself but he only wanted to go home.

An interested hum on his left shook Louis back. Denio was obviously taking in all of Harry, staring him down as he did to Louis only few minutes ago. Louis wanted to punch him.

“That boy is your slave, Louis?” Denio asked, pointing not so discreetly at Harry. Louis buried his nails into his upper arm as he crossed his arms on his chest.

“Yes. He’s mine.” Louis practically growled at him. Denio casually took another sip of his wine. That bastard had something on his mind. Louis could smell it on him.

“He is a very…he is a beautiful human. Almost god-like.” Denio said and smirked at Louis. “You are probably using him for all sorts of things. I bet he’s very well-endowed. But you’re too young to play with beautiful things like that. You’ll break it, young thing. Why don’t you sell him to me?”

Louis’ whole body froze. “No.” he said simply, piercing into Denio’s eyes. “He’s not for sale.”

“I’ll give you a good price.” Denio tried to bargain. “You can buy yourself a new one.”

“He is NOT FOR SALE.” Louis shouted at him, completely losing it. The entire dining room fell silent and every pair of eyes was now staring at Denio and Louis.

“It doesn’t matter, I want him. And I’ll get him.” Denio answered in a low tone.

“You sick bastard.” Louis snapped. It almost slipped out of his mouth that Harry is a free man and thus can not be bought, but one look at Harry’s confused eyes shut him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long. Hope you still enjoy!


	6. VI

Louis was sitting at his family dinner table and probed at a big piece of pork on his plate with his finger. Cheerful murmur of at least a dozen grown up men and their eldest sons filled the room but Louis could only hear persistent buzzing in his head. He couldn’t get rid of the look on Denio’s face when he threatened to take Harry away. There was air of smugness about him because he unsettled Louis in front of a large group of men thus putting Louis’ father in an awkward position. But there was something else too. A certain determination in getting what he wants. Whether it was Harry or something else entirely, Louis wasn’t sure. And it unsettled him to the bone.

He could feel Zayn’s inquisitive and patient gazes from across the table. The boy was obviously curious about the exchange that happened during the dinner in his family home but Louis didn’t see him after the dinner in his house so he didn’t get the chance to explain.  

Not that Louis would tell him anything. It was all so new and vulnerable and he really couldn’t mess things up just before Harry was supposed to leave. He needed these two weeks that were left for both of them.

It also didn’t help when Harry made promises. They were delightful to hear – the two of them living happily until Hades calls them and then rejoining in the Underworld – but they both knew they were just empty promises. Sometimes Harry carefully offered that Louis could come meet his family or run away with him. Whenever he did, Louis simply kissed his forehead and smiled to appease him. To Louis those were all improbable plans, daydreams but as much as he knew the outcome, he also loved to pretend for a while they could all come true. If the world was perfect, they could.

He forced himself to eat the greasy piece of pork on his plate merely trying to not insult his father and be the proper son of a future archon. After the fiasco at Zayn’s house, his father had a stern conversation with him (Louis still didn’t explain fully what the rumble was all about) and Louis promised to be on his best behaviour until Panathenaia festival ended and men in Assembly will vote for a new archon.

 _A lot of things will start or end when Panathenaia passes_ , Louis thought biting into dry fig. When he looked up from his plate, a very concerned Zayn was looking back. Louis smiled at him, trying to reassure him that everything is fine but Zayn simply blinked back. Louis couldn’t hide behind his forced smiles anymore. It was fine, as long as no one asked any questions.

 

After weeks of anticipation it has finally begun – Panathenaia! Everything the people of Athens predicted and secretly wished for - happened. They had a lot to be thankful for in the passing years and they celebrated the patron of their city as she deserved. Pericles really dug deep into the city’s treasury so the entire centre of Athens was decorated in gold, flowers and ribbons. Food offerings were various in colour and type on the entire agora and after rich sacrifices that constituted of seven oxen, thirteen goats and ten pigs and after a ceremony in which a small golden replica of _Athena Parthenos_ was carried from agora to the Acropolis, they all ate and drank. Big statue from which the smaller one was made was revealed on the steps of the main temple on the Acropolis. It was covered in ivory and gold, the goddess was wearing her famous helmet and long tunic ( _peplos_ ) was richly decorated as well. The mere look at her was breath-taking. But what Louis liked the most was the small winged Nike that stood proudly on Athena’s outstretched hand.

If Louis had to choose a goddess to be his personal protector he would chose Nike. Maybe it was because of the wings. It was most probably because of the wings.

After that the entire festival went as expected. The poor and the rich were muddled together in the mix of wine and food. No mouth was hungry for the entire week and no mouth yearned for a drop of wine.

While the entire population was intoxicated, it was easy to slip away and do things you wouldn’t dare to do on a normal occasion. Nothing was off limits in theory.

Three days after the festival begun, Harry secretly dragged Louis away from his friends and pulled him towards the hole in the Wall of Pisistratus – the same one he crawled through few weeks ago. Harry shoot him secretive smiles while holding Louis’ hand and dragging him towards the riverfront. Louis didn’t have fond memories of this place and if you asked him, he would never come back here again. But now that Harry and he have something new and exciting between them, it pushed any nasty feelings that he connected with this part of river Eridanus. Harry turned around suddenly and pecked Louis before he undid the ends of his loincloth and stepped in the water. He sat on one of the shallower parts where river wasn’t so strong and couldn’t carry him away. Louis took the unspoken invitation and took off his own clothes as well.

Before he really thought it out, he ran towards Harry and jumped off the end to fall in the river ungracefully, splashing everything around him. Harry laughed brightly and wiped at his face, pushing wet strands of hair off his eyes.

“That was magnificent.” He said Louis when he resurfaced. “You were as graceful as a newborn calf.” Louis swam towards him and squirted some water right on Harry’s face.

“Idiot.” Louis muttered fondly and climbed into Harry’s lap. Harry quickly grabbed his hips and pulled him closer. Louis sighed contently and connected their foreheads together. Water was rushing all around them and soothing their heated skin.

“This is exactly what I needed.” Louis admitted when Harry nuzzled into his neck. “Are you sure no one can see us here?” Harry kissed his neck right under his jaw and leaned back to look Louis in the eyes.

“Nobody comes here. We’re safe.” Harry whispered and closed his eyes when Louis ran his fingers through his curls. He looked like a sated kitten and Louis bopped his nose. Harry lazily opened his eyes and Louis’ heart almost stopped. This impossibly gentle boy was looking back at him with sparkling eyes and something that resembled intense fondness. It was no surprise to Louis when Harry sat up straighter and positioned Louis more comfortably in his lap.

“I never got to tell you after the dinner at your friend Zayn’s.” Harry started calmly but in the way he bit his lip Louis could tell he was nervous.

“Oh.” Louis remembered the soft eyes in the dark of the hallway. They resembled so much the eyes that were looking back at him now. “I remember. What was it?”

Harry’s grip on Louis’ hips tightened. “I love you.”

Such simple words, but they flipped the world upside down. Louis felt his heartbeat quicken and involuntary smile spread all across his face. He wanted to breathe, inhale the words into his very soul but his throat was too tight for that. Harry simply blinked at him, echoing the smile on his own face.

“You do?” Louis found his voice again, but this one was quiet and horribly high. Harry nodded and cupped his cheek in his large hand.

“I love you too.” Louis whispered back and Harry closed his eyes.

“Say it again.” He pleaded. Louis littered kisses all over his happy face.

“ _I love you_.” Louis repeated and Harry pulled him closer. They were flushed together from hips to shoulders and Harry pressed bruising kisses on Louis’ mouth. The mood shifted from soft to passionate in seconds. After several minutes of heated kissing, the state between Louis’ legs was evident and begged to be taken care of. He shifted forward, jabbing Harry unsubtly in his abdomen at which the boy under him moaned. Louis caught it with his lips and jabbed him several more times. Harry smiled into the needy and sloppy kisses Louis pressed against his mouth, unaware of the hand that was slowly trailing down the slope of his back towards his bottom. Louis gripped one of Harry’s cheeks - startling him and making himself almost fall to the side - and with few light strokes with his middle finger on the small of his back, presented his wishes to Harry without a spoken word. Harry cupped Louis’ face in his hands and leaned him back to look into his eyes.

“Are you sure, Lou?” it was the same question Harry always asked before going further. The answer was always the same every time he asked but it didn’t make Louis annoyed at Harry. The boy cared for him. At first Louis feared that Harry wasn’t quite enjoying penetrating Louis and it was the reason he carefully asked before they did it. But hearing  Harry’s moans, and later seeing glassy eyes and wide smiles convinced him otherwise.

That is why Louis smiled softly at Harry now and nodded. Harry nodded back and leaned back in to kiss him.

When Louis perched himself on his knees above Harry to give him more room and easier access for preparation, Harry’s eyes went wide.

“Louis, we- I don’t have any olive oil with me. Do you-?”  Louis shook his head confusedly. Harry put his hands on Louis’ hips to give him some more support. “Then we can’t… I’ll hurt you.”

 “No! Come on. Oil is liquid and water is liquid too. Can’t you just wet your fingers?” Louis grumbled, “We are sitting in a river up to our chests. Come on, Hazza.”

One defeated look in Harry’s eyes at Louis’ pleas told him that the curly boy had succumbed. “Yes!”

Harry snorted. “But if you’re even tiny bit uncomfortable or hurting, I’m throwing you into the water.”

“We already are in the water, Harold.”

“You know what I mean. I’m serious, Lou.” Harry admonished. Louis rolled his eyes and patted Harry’s cheek.

“I know. One wrong moan and I’m begrudged from a wonderful orgasm. Sheesh, Harry. Even Hera wasn’t so hard on Zeus. I mean he was hard when they were doing it but-”

Harry shut him up the only way he knew how. By kissing him. Not even few minutes later, Harry had two fingers inside Louis and soft breaths from the man in his ear. Louis whispered breathlessly into his ear and Harry pulled out his fingers. Louis carefully positioned himself above Harry’s erected cock and sank down. Water splashed around him a bit, tiny waves connecting with Harry’s collarbones and making Louis’ mouth water when droplets ran down his throat. How did he live without this for twenty two years? How did he live without someone like Harry by his side for all of his life?

It hadn’t taken him long until he felt Harry’s dick pressing against the old familiar spot in him and started rolling his hips, Harry pressing up in him as well. Few controlled and sloppy moves later brought them both over the edge and Louis heard a long moan being drawn from Harry. He was biting into his shoulder to let any other sound escape his mouth but satisfied groan.

 

*-*

 

Louis walked patiently in his father’s shadow towards the hill Pnyx. His feet dragged on the gravelled path while his father chatted amiably with some of the other members of Assembly they met on their way. Louis’ polite but cold greetings was all the men received and his father shot him a look with which he silently reprimanded Louis for his lack of manners. Louis simply shrugged and prompted his father to carry the conversations on his own. He had other things he had to think about.

Harry was one, as he always is. With every moment they were apart, Louis couldn’t help but let his mind wander to his ‘slave’. This thing between them – Louis often called it unadulterated love in his head – was slowly getting more serious. It solidified itself in that special place behind Louis’ sternum that was buzzing with excitement when he met Harry but has now grown into steady contentment that ate at the hollow feelings and empty craters in his soul. He could practically hear his soul healing and he knew that the longed happiness wasn’t so far out of reach. Even when his future included Eleanor and his father’s business.

Then his mind drifted toward today’s encounter with Zayn. Louis minded his own business when he came to the agora earlier today, trying to find small bric-a-brac for his sisters – a perfume or a pin – when he felt Zayn’s gentle arm on his shoulder. Without going into social formalities and making the inevitable small talk, Zayn immediately jumped on Louis with his question: “Are you in love with Harry?”

It halted Louis in his step and his eyebrows shoot up towards his hairline. Not in a million lifetimes would he suspect anyone asking him that question, let alone Zayn who didn’t normally pry into Louis’ life if it wasn’t something serious and Louis couldn’t handle it on his own. Louis wanted to deny everything but one look into Zayn’s soft and open brown eyes made him spill all the major details. Zayn nodded while Louis was talking and didn’t interrupt him once.

“How did you know?” Louis asked timidly after he finished his story. If it was easy for Zayn to figure it out, then others who have seen Louis with Harry concluded the same. For two seconds Louis feared for his and Harry’s future when Zayn simply smiled back.

“I watched you during the dinner in my house. Then when you had dinner in your house.” Zayn answered quietly, so only Louis could hear. “I also talked to Niall. And after he described me the Harry you’ve been with in the theatre, I connected the stars.”

“You’re not disgusted? You’re not going to tell me how bad it is to love a slave? That I’m a disappointment to the entire nation of Athens?” Louis inquired but knew the answers to all of his questions. This was his Zayn he was talking to. And Zayn did exactly what Louis expected of him – slapped him on the back and shook his head.

It was nice that someone else knew of Harry and him. And accepted them. Maybe the world was evolving after all. Maybe they can leave the dark ages behind and be more tolerant society they already pride themselves on. Maybe the gods they all prayed to in the temples have finally found the light in the mess of clay they created so many lifetimes ago.

 

Louis stood by his father while the rest of the 6 000 members gathered were finally seated in the semicircular stand facing a small rectangular podium for a speaker. Four out of ten _strategoi_ gave short speeches and informed the Assembly of the state of military and their external affairs. The more ambitious members stood at the podium and proposed several new laws, mostly involving private possession and budget spending. Nothing major was happening and they didn’t need to discuss any important things. _Panathenaia_ has just ended and the only thing that was looming over them was the spending for decoration and feasts but also the earnings that came with so many foreigners coming from all parts of the Mediterranean.

It wasn’t until one of Denio’s closest men stood on the podium with a satisfied smirk. _It could only mean trouble_ , Louis thought as he took in the man’s stature. His chest was puffed out and his chin inclined upwards, trying to look down on the entire stand of people. He coughed loudly to get everyone’s attention. One of the tiny clerks turned the water-clock and the man began his speech.

“My honourable citizens and members of the Assembly! I greet you all on this fine noon and I want to introduce myself as this is the first time I stand in front of you. My name is Tassos.” He spoke loudly and his gaze wavered equally among the crowd that was half-listening to him. Louis could swear he saw him smirk when he looked at him. “Today, I will not speak for long but my few short words will describe the tragedy that has ascended upon our pure and so far unsullied society. I have witnessed a monstrosity! A crime against our laws and the laws of the gods!”

The men in the stands were alerted and looked intently at him. The heavy silence that fell on the hill was so thick you could hear a fly landing on the other end of the grounds and its wings cutting the tension. Tassos clasped his hands together and entwined his fingers in front of his body. His lips were fighting to either smile in delight or to frown sadly because of the news he was about to share with the Assembly. He finally opted for a frown.

“One among us, one prominent young man has committed a terrible crime. And I hereby ask him to come forward now and admit all his faults, first to his city-state and then to his virtuous family! Please,” Tassos scanned over the first rows, “come forward.”

There was a short pregnant pause where men looked around; trying to see which one of them was in question. They shuffled in their seats and watched faces of their neighbours expecting guilt to be written all over. Tassos cleared his throat once more.

“You won’t? Well, then. I have to put you in front of the Assembly to justify your actions. LOUIS!” he screamed and glared at Louis who took a while to comprehend the words were meant for him.

“What has he done?” demanded people on the end closest to Tassos. He nodded towards them, glad he could inform them.

“This young man has a slave in his house. A boy called Harry. With this boy, you see dear Assembly, Louis practices sexual intercourse. Yes, I’m well aware that it is a private matter and it shouldn’t be brought up in this fine institution, but the way they have done the act was not right. Not in the way society deems appropriate.” Tassos took a long breath before he delivered the point to his speech, “at least on one occasion to which I am an unfortunate witness to, his slave made Louis a woman!” he pointed accusingly at Louis.

“This young man was a respectable and shiny star in our polis’ future. He might have had a bright future but he has _ashamed_ himself this way. He is worth nothing more now than ridicule.”

Louis’ lungs constricted as he stood up. His secret was revealed. Well, part of his secret. The last layer of his thin façade was torn and he wanted to fight back and explain. None of this could end well – especially for Harry. He might be executed or banished forever.

But instead of yelling back and justifying his actions with more heated words, he simply stood and endured all accusations. Older men were staring at him with distaste and he saw some of them spit on the ground. He saw his father shaking in his seat next to him. His cheeks coloured as he stepped forward to the podium. He wasn’t ashamed- far from it- he was only scared of how they will treat his family and Harry after this. He turned to the stands when he reached the podium, Tassos looming over him like a raven waiting for his prey.

Every single of the 6 000 faces were looking at him. Usually, Louis would love the attention but he was now only feeling sick. He saw Zayn staring wide-eyed on one of the higher seats. _Is it true?_ , he mouthed at Louis. They both knew that if Louis was simply in love with Harry but hadn’t acted upon it, they will be fine because they didn’t have any evidence. But because Louis was penetrated and there was someone who has seen them, it complicated things. (It was probably the incident at river Eridanus when he thought no one was there – how he had been stupid?)

Louis nodded slightly while looking back at Zayn and the man sitting in the crowd closed his eyes in sympathy.

 “This is the matter for Jury not the Assembly!” screamed someone else.

“I agree, and we will put this matter in front of Jury after this Assembly finishes their affairs. I’m a man who stands for his society and I don’t want to walk on the streets with the scum that doesn’t abide the laws.” Tassos said and spat next to Louis. The Assembly cleared after a while, men leaving hurriedly to avoid Louis and his father or to advise Louis’ father on how to deal with filth that was brought upon their family. Nobody talked to Louis, nobody wanted to look at him.

Zayn was pushing people out of his way to get to Louis. But the 500 men required for a Jury were already seated and no one else was allowed to listen to the speeches. The crowd took him away towards the streets below the Acropolis. Louis was left alone with 500 unforgiving faces, his accuser and still shaking father.

As it was always the custom, Louis had to speak in his own defence. He had to think of suitable words and evidence that could get the men to vote for him. But it was hard when his world shook not even a half an hour ago. You can’t appear calm and innocent when so many things can go wrong.

“Do you want to speak for yourself now, Louis?” one of the eldest members of Jury said, fixing a long look at Louis who felt like a cornered animal in front of all of them. Louis took a deep breath and relaxed a little.

“Yes. If you don’t mind.” And then he choked. For Zeus’ sake he was good with words. A man doesn’t wish to be in theatre if he weren’t good with words. So, what was the task again? Get himself out of this, clean his family name and not get Harry into too much trouble?

Okay.

Ox’s ass and thousand bleeding suns.

“What I do in my free time with my slave is all up to me, don’t you agree? And if I so wish to exploit his body to my whims don’t law allow that as well?” he started his speech confidently, rising on his tip toes to appear bigger than this trivial accusations and gracefully bending his wrist in time with his words, “I will admit, there might have been few…ehm…unusual practices but it was all in the name of, eh, exploration?”

Several men nodded with their heads, half-accepting Louis’ explanation. “I am fairly young, you see. My beard has started to grow only a year ago and I haven’t been involved with any older men when I was younger. My father can vouch for me. I have no experience in sexual matters and you can’t blame me for trying to prepare myself while there is an engagement impending.” Louis took another deep breath. These were all plausible statements.

“Is it true? Was he not involved in boy love?” the same old man from before asked Louis’ father who regained his calm. He nodded solemnly.

“Yes. We sent him out of Athens to study under a proper teacher and although he was desired by many men, we never – he never – indulged to any of them.”

More men were weighing his words in their heads and with just right enough time, Louis thought he could actually win.

“But,” another man closest to Louis tilted his head, “leaving that aside, you admit you _were_ penetrated. I’m sure a man of your education and social status knows our laws and social norms. And the boy you were practicing this with.”

Louis tried to look as regretful as he could. “Ah, well. That is entirely my mistake. Harry has warned me how these things usually work, but I was too stubborn too listen. Young minds and all. You were all youths, you know how it goes.” Louis laughed half-heartedly and received a shallow murmur of his audience.

Tassos clicked with his tongue and turned accusingly to Louis on his seat. “Yes, that is all wonderful and believable. _But_ ,” he stressed the last word menacingly, “I have also talked to one of Harry’s previous masters.”

Oh, no.

“He claims that you paid the boy’s debt two months ago. And by paying his debts, the boy is a free man. Yet, he went to your house. What was he doing in your house this whole time?”

Some of the men’s faces lit up with recognition, as some of them were guests at Louis’ family home. Louis could see them connecting the stars in their eyes and he heard few short gasps.

He was so close. So close.

“He was working in your house, right? And you exploited his body on the side.” Tassos cut through Louis’ line of defence easily and there wasn’t a single rope Louis could catch to save himself. “I bet you were even paying him for these services.”

Louis didn’t answer him. His knees were weak and he couldn’t stand in the presence of this man who he never met before in his life, but who single-handedly ruined Louis’ entire future. He stood defiantly none the less, arms on the back and head held high. If he was going to ruin his and Harry’s future, he was going to stand by what they are and did and with his head held high. No man will belittle Louis.

“So,” Tassos concluded, “you had a free man in your house that you exposed to your single sisters, had penetrative sex with said man to whom you were the passive partner, and on top of all you _paid_ him.”

“Wait!” Louis screamed at this, “wait! It sounds bad when you say it like that. But it’s not. Hasn’t Socrates said something about all this? Don’t we have a saying as well; _You can lift up a bull, if you carried the calf_.”

Tassos laughed. Some other men joined him with chuckles. “That only applies if you were an older, experienced man that takes in his care a young boy. You and Harry weren’t in a boy love agreement.” The old man quietly explained.

“But, didn’t Socrates said something about this, though? ‘For I know not any greater blessing to a young man who is beginning in life than a virtuous lover, or to a lover than a beloved youth.'” Louis recited.

“I don’t think you should put Socrates as your defence. The old man is already on thin ice with the Jury and men of power in Athens.”

“’I say, neither kindred, nor honor, nor wealth, nor any motive is able to implant so well as love.'“ Louis recited passionately and men before him went silent.

“Your time is up.” A small clerk boy that was in the Assembly said and showed them the water-clock which timed Louis’ defence. Now the time was for the men to put their discs into one of two jars put in front of Louis and judged the evidence. Louis didn’t put much hope into his innocence. Tassos was too convincing and there were far too many factors which didn’t do Louis a favour at all.

One by one, the men filtered down to the jars and placed their discs according to what they thought of Louis – guilty or not guilty. So far, the majority was in the ‘guilty’ jar. The old man that first spoke to Louis when he stepped in the Jury put his disc in ‘not guilty’ jar without hesitance. He shot Louis an encouraging wink before he sat down in his seat. Louis smiled at him weakly. When the last man placed his disc, the verdict was evident. Even if you simply shook the jars.

Louis was found guilty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very sorry you had to wait for over a month for an update. I am a shitty writer. Sorry you have to endure my shitty writing and my horrible updating schedule.   
> But, yeah. It's all coming to an end.   
> I'm still deciding if it was gonna be a happy ending or a sad one. I'm leaning more towards the sad one.   
> Give me love please. Tell me you didn't give up on the story.   
> Wikipedia is a terrible source and I took the quote from it. Feel free to shoot me for all inaccuracies. I took freedom in describing some things so correct me if you actually know something more about Panathenaia or Greeks in general.


	7. VII

There was maybe only one person besides Louis that was inexplicably angry and more confused because of the entire affair. But you would never tell if you saw his confident expression at the beginning of judgement. By the very end of it, all of his mixed feeling towards Louis and the entire trial that was set up was visible on his mature face.

Louis stood still on the podium, taking in the verdict. He glanced on the crowd in front of him; all of his accusers were calm and didn’t show any traces of discomfort or what they actually thought either of the verdict or of Louis himself. They were satisfied with the process and some were already gathering their things so they could leave the stands – happy another day that the justice and the voice of people was heard, and a rouge man will be sent away.

“Men! Men!” that nice eldest member of Jury stood up again and sighed heavily before turning to Louis, “settle down!” he was frustrated with how his fellow citizens were handling the Jury business. He turned sadly towards Louis.

“I have no choice now, Louis, but to tell you what the consequences according to law are. We sentence you to ‘atimia’ and may this shame follow you around forever more.” He then turned to one of the tiny clerks that were kneeling beside the stands.

“Tell one of the priests to make a sacrifice to the gods at the altar. We have to let the gods know our verdict so they can keep a close eye on him from the Olympus. And punish him accordingly as we did.” He murmured a quick prayer to praise Zeus and Hera.

“What about Harry? He was also involved in this.” A weak voice was heard from the back. Louis tried to connect the voice with a face and was left dumbstruck when he did.

There was Denio looking back at him with a mix of anger and confusion. Almost like he didn’t want the judgement to end this way, as if all the things that were revealed shocked him and he couldn’t make up his mind on how to treat Louis now. But it was one of his closest men that accused Louis. He had to know something. He had to be involved somehow.

He wanted Harry. Maybe he’ll negotiate some transfer for settlement. If Denio was really involved then Louis might never see Harry again. The chances for that were slim so far, but Louis abandoned all hope when he heard the weak and rough voice coming from the back.

Some men turned to look at Denio, but it was the elder member of Jury who spoke first. “He will be sentenced to ‘atimia’ as well. And he will have to move out of the house he lived in so far.”

“But he is a foreigner! I’ve seen him in the house. He is not Athenian. And we can’t put atimia on him.” Another man in the stands spoke.

“But…” the Jury member stuttered. “Is this true?” he asked Louis who nodded animatedly, in desperate hope it might help his case. The Jury member looked down before speaking again.

“Then the law is clear. He has to be sent away. With the first ship that will leave Athens.”

No.

No no no no no no no no no. No!

“No!” Louis screamed. Men closest to him looked offended and quickly stepped back. He didn’t care for them. “You can’t do that! He… HE HAS TO DEFEND HIMSELF! YOU CAN’T DO THIS!” He rushed towards the stands and tried to climb over men to get to the eldest Jury member, to try to reason with him up close. Watchmen were quick on their feet and dragged Louis away. The young man shouted and squirmed all the way until they dropped him off at his front door. Louis fell on his knees and buried his head in his hands. He was shaking and breathing heavily. People were passing by and watched him curiously and sympathetically as his trembling frame slowly calmed down.

He looked at the front door of his house. He wasn’t ready to face Harry and tell him what happened. How he ruined all chances of prolonging their time together. How he probably ruined Harry’s future and his own.

There was no probably. He did ruin their future.

He was such a pig’s shit of a person. He was worse than Tantalus and Sisyphus combined. He deserved eternal fires burning his legs and ice cold water washing repeatedly over his head while crows plucked at his insides. Not even that would’ve been enough punishment. He really, really hated himself.

He managed to stand up on his shaky legs and open the doors. He entered the cool hallway of his house and prayed that Harry was running an errand for Madia or someone. But as it is, he probably kicked one of the Fates in the face and seriously pissed them off because there was a happy Harry bouncing towards him when he peeked inside the bathroom.

“Harry…” he was surprised how weak and shaken his voice was. But Harry either didn’t hear him or didn’t notice. He was beaming and skipped to a halt next to Louis.

“I have enough drachmas, Lou! I will free Liam after I clean the hallway and courtyard. Can you believe it?” Harry tumbled over his own words in excitement and withdrew a small leather bag full of coins from somewhere in his loincloth which he shook enthusiastically. Louis stared at him. “Lou? Didn’t you hear what I said?”

It was then that Louis started to cry uncontrollably.

 “Lou! Oh gods, what happened?” Harry hugged him and soothed him moving his hand up and down Louis’ back, “please don’t cry. Lou.” Louis buried his face in Harry’s chest and continued to sob harder every time Harry said his name. He didn’t deserve to be comforted by him and called by a nickname but there wasn’t any other person he could come to and openly cry on his shoulder. He only wanted Harry to squeeze him in his arms and never letting go. Harry kissed the side of Louis’ head and leaned back against a wall to support Louis better upright. Louis calmed down after a while and Harry pulled him back to wipe his eyes. He saw Louis’ crumbled expression and puffy eyes, and kissed his forehead gently.

“What’s wrong? Did I do something? Or-or something happened in the-”

“I’m sorry.” Louis croaked. He was so embarrassed because he was crying in front of him. He knew Harry would never judge him for his moments of weakness but this was too much. “I’m sorry.”

“What happened? What did you do?” Harry whispered his questions, trying not to scare Louis and make him cry again. Louis leaned his head back between Harry’s collarbones and took a deep breath. He couldn’t watch Harry’s face when he tells him.

“Everybody knows about us. They- I was terrible at defending myself. And now they’re going to send you away.”

Harry gasped and his whole body trembled. He pushed Louis back and looked into his eyes. Louis was on the verge of crying again. “You’re not lying? This isn’t one of your schemes or pranks?”

Few tears flowed down Louis’ cheeks when he blinked and stared at Harry’s throat. There was a small, almost invisible yellow bruise few inches below Harry’s jaw. Louis remembered when he put it there; he was feeling brave and ridiculous, and on top of the world when Harry looked at him after a bit dazed and happy. Could he have that again? To have love shining from Harry’s eyes instead of confusion and fear.

Louis’ silence must have told him everything but it was Harry’s turn to be silent. He extracted himself from Louis and slid down the wall, curling in on himself and burying his face in his knees.

“Harry…” Louis called him shakily and kneeled next to him. “I don’t know how they found out. I- I’m…I was put in front of a Jury, okay, and I had to defend myself and explain them…but, there was this man and he knew all the details about us and I couldn’t- He even knew about me freeing you..”

“Louis, stop.” Harry interrupted and snapped his head up. Louis shut his mouth. This was probably the most quiet and polite he had ever been. Harry was so sad and broken over the news Louis delivered him: he sighed heavily as if breathing was taking all the energy from him, his plump lips were curved into a deep sad curve and his long fingers were white where they were pressed into his knees.

“When will they take me?” he asked without looking at Louis. Louis’ hand was half-way reaching over to feel Harry’s warmth but back-tracked when he heard how distant and cold Harry’s voice was.

“I don’t know. When the first boat out of Athens is ready.” Louis answered quietly. Harry didn’t even step on the deck of a ship and Louis felt like he was already miles away from him.

Harry closed his eyes, like the words were causing him physical pain. “It might not be back to my mum and sister?”

Louis shook his head, but Harry’s eyes remained closed so he uttered quietly: “No.”

Nothing happened for a few moments and Louis was certain Harry will bolt out of the house and leave him any second. There was nothing that could keep him in Athens and this house.

Well, there was Louis and although Harry said he loved him as deeply as humans can but… Louis betrayed him. Betrayed _them_. He promised Harry to take care of him and protect what they have but he sabotaged everything. He wouldn’t blame him if he decided to go free Liam and run away with him. He was just preparing to offer that to Harry, tell him he’ll provide them both with food and clothes for the journey back-

Harry opened his legs and flung himself at Louis, bringing him back on his chest.

“I love you,” Harry whispered into his hair, “I love you.” Louis choked and gripped Harry’s hips, kissing his face all over frantically.

“I love you, too.” He pressed the words on Harry’s cheek and temple. Harry cupped his cheeks in his hands and kissed him chastely. Louis felt like he could cry all over again.

“I should…I should go see Liam, alright? And I’ll come back. I promise.” Harry said and stood up, manhandling Louis in the process. Louis touched his bottom lip gently with his thumb and kissed him.

“I’ll be here. I’ll talk to my father and…we’ll think of something, huh?” Louis responded, with weak enthusiasm. Harry nodded and paced down the courtyard towards the hallway and exit of the house. Louis slumped back on his knees.

 

*-*

 

Louis’ father came back to the house few hours later. He barged through the house and shouted like a mad man. He found Louis sitting on his mattress in his bedroom.

“You! Where’s that scum you brought into my house?” he demanded and Louis’ flinched at the harshness of his tone. His face remained stony as he turned to look at his father.

“He’s not scum, father.” He answered as calmly as possible but his voice was filled with so much disdain that it nearly gave his father whiplash. He wasn’t used to so much disrespect and disobedience from Louis, even on his prime scheme-making days.

“He infiltrated in our house, stole from us everyday! Don’t think I don’t know how much olive oil we’ve been missing in our store room!” his father yelled uninterrupted. Louis grimaced self-satisfied.

“You two are probably in some kind of agreement or…”

“Father, he is NOT A SCUM!” Louis screamed back, standing up abruptly. “You will apologise to him, the very minute he arrives back.”

There was a moment of silence in the room; both men staring intently back at each other.

It was Louis’ father who spoke first.

“For how long has this been going on under my nose?” he asked with a very low voice. Louis took a deep breath. He doesn’t owe him any explanations. He is his father, but no one can disrespect Harry so much and be on Louis’ good graces. So Louis said nothing.

“From the beginning? Since he stepped in the house?”

Louis said nothing again. His father nodded stiffly and stepped back to exit the room.

“What you said in front of the Jury… the things _I_ told you Socrates said about love between men… Is it true?” he asked hesitantly, trying to grasp the final straw of life and Louis he knew before it all came crushing down in front of his eyes.

“Louis, do you love him?”

Louis looked up at this, and without softening his features nodded firmly. His father walked out of the room, spitting a cold “then I don’t have a son anymore”.

 

 

Harry came back to the house very late in the evening. Sun has already slipped behind the hills when Louis saw him walk through the courtyard in a borrowed short tunic. They agreed a long while ago that it’ll probably be best if Harry frees Liam while wearing something decent. If he offered Liam’s owners drachmas while wearing his loincloth they will probably put him in chains and accuse him of theft.

He looked so good in white clothes. Like a figment of Louis’ imagination. An athlete for the gods.

“Did you get him?” Louis whispered in the dark and Harry startled.

“Yes. He’ll be in the harbour and wait for me.” Harry said flatly, looking at his feet. “Men all over the city-state are talking about us. About you. ‘None of the ships are ready to sail but they are stocking them quickly.’ I might be out of your hair in two day’s time.”

“Harry,” Louis said softly and stepped towards Harry, gently running his fingers over his upper arms, “you don’t think I did this on purpose?”

Harry shrugged. Louis froze. This was worse than all of Louis’ nightmares combined.

“Harry…”

“Liam made some convincing arguments. And I think…”

“I love you.” Louis interrupted him. Harry beamed at this.

“I told him I don’t think you’d sabotage yourself and your marriage arrangements so easily. And that you love me,” He kissed Louis’ forehead, “and you’d never hurt me on purpose. And I love you too.”

His words were sweet but Louis could feel Harry has grown distant. He doesn’t trust him completely. There is probably a nagging small part of him that believes Louis did this on purpose – to spite his father and society he hated. Louis understood but he couldn’t help feeling sad over the situation. He is revealed to society and Harry is there not holding his hand fully.

They are standing next to each other but they might as well be miles apart.

“I don’t deserve you.” Louis muttered, breaking a brief silence. He wanted Harry to get mad at him, to hit him to be anything but so reserved.

 

*-*

 

The next day Louis and his family got news from the Calder’s. The betrothal is off and all connections to the family are lost. Louis will admit that he hasn’t spared a thought to Eleanor and the marriage at all during the last day. He almost forgot about that part of his life. His mother didn’t succeed in hiding her disappointment and his father could barely look at them. Out of all of Louis’ siblings only Charlotte – the oldest sister – knew what was actually going on. She held on Louis’ hand as the servant of the Calder’s quickly recited his masters’ wishes. Louis has never been so thankful for her grounding hold.

 

Two days later one of the little clerks visited Louis’ house and informed him that there have been some changes in his verdict. Someone stood up for both of them and helped convince the Eldest Jury member to change it. Not that he needed much persuasion. Louis knew the old man had a soft spot on Louis and he didn’t know exactly why. Maybe he had a similar past experience? Louis didn’t care particularly about that now.

“Who was it? What did they say?” Louis asked earnestly.

“It was Zayn of the Malik’s. Harry will be granted access on a ship that goes to Tragurion.”

“Zayn?” Louis mumbled in disbelief. There weren’t words he could express his gratitude and nothing he could do to repay him in this life or the afterlife.

“One ship will be ready in two days.” The clerk said before one of the house slaves let him outside.

It took Louis some time to take in all the new information but the two things that he held onto strongly were ‘Zayn’ and ‘Tragurion’.

 He simply ran towards Zayn’s house and enveloped him in a big hug when one of the servants opened the door and he found him in the courtyard.

They didn’t speak, but hold each other tightly and Louis was on the verge of crying again. His friend stood up for him in this crucial time and defied his family’s tradition and values. Zayn’s father must be furious with him for taking Louis’ side and deeming him innocent.

“Why did you do it?” Louis asked when they separated. A simple sentence that held all of his concerns under – why did you trust me, what is your father’s opinion on this, why did you protect Harry.

“I couldn’t completely undo the verdict. You know how it is with foreigners here. Nobody trusts them. But I thought I could at least send him the right way.” Zayn explained, but Louis was still confused. Because he practically neglected him since the beginning of the year and didn’t tell him anything about Harry until he discovered it all himself and came to Louis for confirmation. It didn’t make sense.

“Why are you so good to me? I’ve been a stunted idiot for months and-”

Zayn laughed. “Well, you still are. But we’re friends. If it’s not me who will look after you, who will? I’m still your partner in pulling pranks, Lou. But you’re a stunted idiot who needs to have a guardian. Otherwise you’ll jump off the edge.”

Louis smiled. “But why did you do that to Harry? You’re not friends with him. ”

“Call me a fool but… I believe in love. It’s obviously powerful enough to turn you into a glowing mess and I like him. I don’t know him well enough to see what you see but I trust your judgement.”

Louis was so happy he had to share the news with Harry. He ran all the way to the harbour Piraeus; from Zayn’s doorstep through the Long Walls that connected the harbour to his home-town and towards the street where he knew Harry was living now with Liam.

Louis thought it will be best if he gave Harry space and spend some time with Liam. Plus, Harry couldn’t live in his house anymore so this was almost a perfect solution.

He found them almost immediately, sitting on crates in the small alcove between houses near the seafront. Liam spotted him first and immediately scowled, but Louis didn’t care. He had to see his boy.

Harry’s eyes lit up when he saw him but he reconsidered his actions and instead of pulling Louis into a hug as he wanted to at first, he smiled awkwardly and stood up next to Liam.

“Louis.” Liam said warningly.

“I have news.” Louis interrupted and looked hopefully at Harry as if he could read it off his face. Harry stepped towards him. “You’re leaving in two days.” Harry and Liam huddled closer to him.

“Where?” Liam asked. Harry blinked with his big eyes that were slowly watering.

“To Tragurion.” Louis answered cheerfully. Harry started crying and Liam stared at him as if he might have misheard him.

“Are you joking?” Liam spoke again. “Because if you are, it’s not funny.” Louis shook his head.

“No. They changed their mind and they’ll put you on the ship. Harry,” Louis turned to him and put his palms over his cheeks, “you’re going home.”

Harry was crying quietly and wetting Louis’ palms that it made Louis smile with fondness. Those were tears of relief and joy, and Louis marvelled over the boy in front of him. Liam was breathing heavily next to him, coping with the news in his own way.

“I love you.” Harry mumbled through his tears. Louis’ heart soared into the sky. There was no hesitance coming off Harry, no doubt and resentment. He was pulling Louis back in and Louis himself was convinced that maybe Harry hadn’t been as cold as he thought. It was possibly Louis’ mind misinterpreting things.

Whatever. He had other business to attend to. A crying Harry that he needed to kiss.

When have they become such a big pile of soppy mess? Love was truly a marvellous and strange being. Even men as strong as Achilles succumbed to it. Even men as confused and lost as Louis had been have lost themselves in it.

“You’re my Patroclus. So brave, so strong. My human-horse.” Louis whispered into his chin, and then kissed him on the lips. Harry looked at him confusedly before opening his mouth.

 

*-*

As much as Louis was glad Harry will set sail to his home and see his family like he wanted, a part of him was incredibly sad because Harry is leaving. Louis will be left alone with his own problems and broken pieces he needs to fix. Undoubtedly, his relationship with his father is broken beyond repair as is with his mother. His father’s partners already backed out of some business arrangements and many other families with daughters waiting for marriage have outright refused Louis’ mother’s offers. His sisters were not in better position either.

Years will have to pass until he cleans his name. Or when some bigger scandal overtakes the shame and he will be considered for anything at all.

He was standing in front of the open window on the second floor of his house. The view was splendid as it reached all the way to the harbour and Louis could see the masts of the biggest ships. Harry has been begging him to come with; he tried to convince him that there’s nothing that’s tying him to Athens now and that he should finally go explore the world.

“But what about Zayn? And Niall? My siblings, Harry. I can’t leave them.” Louis argued back.

“They’ll be fine. Louis, you need to be happy. You should stop worrying about other people. Be happy.”

“But,” Louis was torn, “I’m happiest when I’m with you. And I…”

Harry shut his with a small kiss on his forehead. “I’ll wait then. I’ll be in the harbour until the last man gets on board. Come. If you change your mind. Or else we can say goodbye right now.”

Louis remembered the words. But he will just burden the boy. Louis could leave his siblings and he could leave Niall and Zayn. His sisters and brother will be in good care of his demanding yet good mother and Madia, and his best friends are adults with their own lives to live. Yet, Louis couldn’t leave with Harry.

He already had Liam to take care of with the small amount of money that was left after he paid his debts. Louis had nothing on his person anymore and he couldn’t let them starve until they got to Tragurion.

Money is always the issue. Whether you’re poor or wealthy.

 

 

It was near noon and Louis was certain almost all the men climbed on board of Harry’s ship. He was still leaning against the opened window and his legs were slowly giving out but he refused to leave the spot. It was then that he heard footsteps behind him.

“Master Louis?” he heard Madia’s soft voice calling him. He turned around and forced a smile.

“Yes, Madia? If you’re here to lecture me on why I’m not down and saying goodbye then I’m not in the mood for conversation.” Louis said tiredly and looked back at the sunny sky.

She laughed. “Why would I lecture you? You’re a man now. You’ve got chin-full of beard. I’m just a servant woman.”

“You’re more than that. You’re mother’s confidant and you practically run the entire household. You know the secrets of this house before it is even aware of them itself.”

Madia put a hand on Louis’ shoulder. “I don’t know yours, master.”

It was Louis’ turn to laugh. “Oh, please. You knew about Harry and me ever since I introduced him to you. You even rushed my mother and father out of the house just so we could spend some time alone. Don’t think I didn’t notice.”

Madia sighed. “I encouraged you for a reason, master. You were happy – are happy – when you’re with him. Harry is a wonderful boy. And he cares deeply for you.”

“I care for him too.” Louis added, biting into his cheek. He didn’t want to be sad now; he had the whole lifetime of sadness in front of him. He wanted the last day of Harry’s presence in his country to be happy as much as it could be.

Madia hugged him firmly. “Then you should go. You should go with him to the end of the world. This family’s future will not improve for very long time. With your absence, we just might recover.”

“Madia, I don’t want to discuss it. You know why I can’t.”

“You think money is everything you need to make things going. I’m an old woman, master Louis, but even I have seen greater things than money shaking the world.”

“It’s not everything,” Louis mumbled, he was so tired of talking, “but it helps. Oh god, does it help.”

“Then you have a good start. Here,” she said and laid a small wool bag on the palm of Louis’ hands, “take this and be happy with your boy.”

“Madia. Oh Zeus almighty! Where did you get that?” Louis almost shrieked when he felt how heavy the bag was. He opened it and saw a lot of silver coins shining back at him.

“You have your secret investment, I have mine.” Madia smiled winningly and pushed the bag closer to Louis’ chest. “Go, master Louis. The ship waits for no one.”

“I can’t take your drachmas! I-” he saw Madia’s eyebrows furrow into a threatening curve and before she slapped him silly, he jumped and kissed her on the cheek.

“I’m forever in your debt.” Louis declared and run down the stairs.

“Just don’t make any stupid decision anymore and let Harry go, then you’ll fully repay me!” Madia yelled after him and laughed merrily.

There is no way Louis will miss that ship.

 

Right when the last man called for any last passengers on board did Louis turn out from around the corner. He waved maniacally for them to hold the ship and ran those last few feet until the soles of his sandals scratched on wooden planks.

He was on board!

Now he only had to look for Harry.

“You came! You came!” he heard an excited voice coming from the behind but when he turned around he found himself face to face with Harry’s chest. “You came.”

“I have to chase that powerful thing now, don’t I?” Louis said and hugged him. Harry chuckled at the familiar words.

“Wherever it leads us, huh?”

Louis couldn’t agree more.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            

_I don't know when and I don't know where_

_We will walk on the same side of the street_

_Believe me darling, we shall meet again_

_In the world of secrets, we are not alone_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oH GOD it's done. I'm done. I've gotten an idea for this during a 'very interesting' class at the end of May. And I wanted to rewrite it billion times and I'm very aware it has so many mistakes and I apologize. I don't have a beta, I do my own spell-check and grammar check. feel free to sue me.  
> But I'm done!  
> Hope you enjoyed it, even though it's a mess.  
> Say hi on tumblr! And leave some kudos and comments. Also if you want to know some fun facts my ask box on t. is always opened.


End file.
